Don't Even Try
by Jasmine Lita Everdeen
Summary: When Alice Edgely stumbles on the world of magic, she doesn't know what to expect. Mix in a companion who she might have a crush on, a long-lost sister, and a walking, talking skeleton, Alice gets a crazy ride through all kinds of weird situations. With a new enemy rising up who hates Valkyrie and Skulduggery with a passion, will Alice manage to survive? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fanfic, so I have a bit of experience in writing, but I would still like constructive criticism! This is my first fanfic for Skulduggery Pleasant, though. Please review! Oh yeah, this is from Valkyrie's sister, Alice's, point of view, when she is twelve. This is set before Ghastly dies because I SAY SO. This is also after the Last Stand of Dead Men.**

**1**

I stretch, not listening in the slightest to what Mrs Undersaw is saying. Mum said that I should pay attention and try to get everything right in my tests, but Dad said that it doesn't really matter.

"Miss Edgley! What is the first sentence in Romeo and Juliet?" screams Mrs Undersaw to me.

Who cares? Dad or Mum never cared for literacy. I don't. I don't excel at anything except sport. Running and gymnastics and karate are my best. Mum said that I am just like my sister.

My sister. Stephanie Edgley, aged 19, disappeared from the face of the Earth. I don't remember much about her. Dad said that she was gone when I was 4, so if she is still alive she would be 27. It's still painful for me to talk and think about. About the sister I could had have.

I see Mrs Undersaw tapping her foot. I suddenly decide what to say.

"Crap, bugger-and bye." I blurt out, grabbing my backpack and shooting out of the classroom.

I hide a smile as I hear Mrs Undersaw screeching her head off-"Come back here, Alice Edgley!"- and slow down my run to speed walking. As soon as I exit the school grounds, the smile slips from my face. What will Mum and Dad say? Mum always said that I had a talent for raising Cain, but I never took that kind of old-people crap seriously. I deny it, obviously, but Mum seemed convinced that I as a troublemaker.

I mournfully feel the coins in my pocket. _Oh, what the heck, _I think. _Might as well go exploring. _I reach the bus stop and glance at the timetable. Haggard. Dublin. Roarhaven. Roarhaven? Never heard of it. Might as well go have a look.

I flag down the bus that says ROARHAVEN on the top. I board it, passing a dollar note to the bus driver. I walk to the back, peeking at the people on the bus. A man in a white shirt. A woman in a blue robe. An abnormally thin man with a black hat and a black suit. And right at the back, where I am heading, is a man with stupid yellow hair.

I sit down next to him, careful to keep my distance.

"Hello! I'm Fletcher Renn! Nice to meet you! What's your name?" he says, holding out his hand.

I give him a death stare.

He smiles nervously and stares ahead. I busy myself in reading a book. But I catch him sneaking looks at me.

The bus pulls up at Roarhaven.

"Please disembark here for Roarhaven." Says a pleasant female voice.

I file after the other people on the bus. Fletcher Renn follows after me. I step out of the doorway, blinking in the bright light. But then a cloud passes over the Sun. I can see Roarhaven properly. It is a dark city, with greys and black and such.

How gloomy.

I'm a hypocrite.

Swinging my bag onto my shoulder, I walk away towards what seems like the centre of the town.

I pass a tiny store called 'Bespoke Tailors'. Hm, a tailor. Could use some new clothes.

Making sure that I kept enough money for the fare back to Haggard, I step into the shop. It's a small one, but there are all kinds of fabrics imaginable. All of the colours of the rainbow, and more.

"Bespoke Tailors, how can I help you?" a strong muscled man hurries out of the back of the store. As soon as he comes into the light, I stare. He has perfectly symmetrical scars on his bald head. I look away quickly.

"Hi," I say. "I'm looking for some new clothes? Good ones that won't wear away easily?"

"Well, you've come to the right place," he says. "What's your name?"

I hesitate. Mum always said to not give my name out to strangers. But who cares. "Alice Edgley. Yours?"

The man froze as soon as I said my name. "A-Alice Edgley?"

"Yup."

The man recovers from his shock. Wait… how did I know that he was shocked?

"I'm Ghastly Bespoke, Miss Edgley. What type of clothes would you like?" he says.

I think about it. Dresses are a no-no. Skirts are ok, but do I really want boys goggling over my long legs? About 95% of the boys in my school already to that. That leaves pants.

"A grey jacket, grey shirt and jeans, please." I say. Grey was always my favourite colour. It brings out the grey flecks in my eyes.

Ghastly smiles. "Do you want some black at the ends of the sleeves and jeans?"

"Sure. How much is that?" I ask, my hand sweating.

"Oh, 5 dollars. Do you have that much?"

"Do I have that much?" I practically scream. "That's so cheap!"

Ghastly turns away. "Come back in a hour, and pay the fee then." He calls back.

I exit the shop, looking around to see where I should go next. Streams of people seem to be going to a wax museum. What's going on in there?

The ground cracks at my feet. I stare, wondering what has happened. A hand wraps around my mouth as a razor is held to my throat. I don't dare to swallow.

"Hello, darlin'" a voice breaths into my ear. "Think ya could outrun little ol' me?"

**Cliffy! Did you like it? Should I continue it? Can you guess who the guy at the end is? If so, get yourself a cookie. ;) Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again! I'm aiming to get this done by Christmas, but I am also writing my Sailor Moon fanfic 'Silent Discoveries', so the updates for this story might be a bit slow. **

**I know that Alice's real name is Alison, but I thought that Alice suited her better, so I am calling her Alice in this story, not Alison. Sorry for the confusion!**

**Review or karma will bite you on the butt.**

**JKJK.**

**But review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Not Derek Landy. Do you think that my parents will give me the best birthday present ever and buy the rights for Skulduggery Pleasant? No? I thought not. But it was worth a try…**

**2**

My eyes widen. Who the heck is this dude?

We sink into the ground. I watch the ground swirl past me. How could this be possible? I want to struggle, but I remember the razor at my throat.

That stops me.

"Who- who are you?" I manage to croak, trying to not to move my throat.

"What, darlin'? You forgot me already?" the dude says.

"Well, if you're a dude who can move underground and has a razor, then yup, I forgot you." I say.

"Aw, hell." Mutters the guy. "I thought she was Cain's sister."

"I'm still here, you know!" I snap. "And who in the world is Cain?"

The man smiles at me. "Since you aren't the person that I want, I will kill you right in front of the Sanctuary. Just to insult them."

"Wait!" I wriggle around since the blade is not near my throat. "Who or what are you?"

"Since you won't be alive to tell anyone, I'm Billy-Ray Sanguine. Murderer for hire at your service."

My head came out of the ground. We are in front of the museum. Sanguine puts me on the ground.

"You're cute." I inform him.

"Ya think so? But I'm taken by my lil' honey bunny."

"Nope, I don't think so. I feel sorry for your 'honey bunny'." I sneer, and run up the steps of the museum.

I hear Sanguine swear, and run up the steps after me. Hum. I wonder why he didn't do his creepy travelling underground thing.

Stunned gazes follow me as I rush up the stairs. I push open the heavy metal doors, mentally thanking my friends Lucy and Emma for bullying me into lifting their heavy purses and shopping bags every time they go shopping.

The ground grumbles beneath me, and I swing my fist around and it connects with Sanguine's stupid dark sunglasses. It splinters and falls off his face.

Where there are supposed to be eyeballs, on Sanguine's face there are dark holes.

"Crap." I say.

I run, passing a statue of a singer. A group of people in robes walk around a corner, and see Sanguine chasing me. They stand there, observing me. I want to scream at them to help me, but I am to out of breath to say anything.

I hear Sanguine gaining on me. In a last ditch effort, I turn around and thrust my hands out to stop him. The air in front of me ripples, and it throws him back. The people in robes stare at me. I stare at my hands. Sanguine stares at me.

This continued for quite a while, until someone else grabs me from behind.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I scream, whirling to punch the lights out of whoever gave me a triple heart attack.

The room with the wax statues disappear, and the bus stop appears again. My stomach churns, and I bend over, retching. A guy stands next to me. He has bronze hair and clear blue eyes. I wipe my mouth with a tissue that I happened to have in my pocket and glare at me.

"Who are you?" I ask, keeping my tone icy.

"That isn't for you to know." The guy says.

"You just _teleported_ me somewhere! I think I have the right to know!"

The guy looks at me weird. "How did you know that I teleported you?"

How _did_ I know that I was teleported? I cover up. "Ah! So you did teleport me!"

The ground cracks. I swear, readying myself for a fight. The guy grabs my wrist again and teleports.

This time, I really do hit him.

"Don't teleport without asking me first!" I shout, my hand tingling.

The guy's tanned face is now marred by a red mark. I realize where I am.

It is a clean corridor, with doors branching off into different directions. It is pristine white, so bright that it burns my eyes.

"I'm Lachlan Renn," says the guy quietly. "People call me Puck. You can too."

"Puck?" I arch an eyebrow. He doesn't have red hair or green eyes.

"Robin? I heard Sanguine attacked-" Ghastly hurried down the corridor, but stopped when he saw me.

"Hey Ghastly. You with Lachlan too?" I say.

"Puck. Not Lachlan. Puck." Says Lachlan.

"Shut up, Lachlan." I say, looking at Ghastly. "What is going on, Ghastly?"

Ghastly glares at Lachlan. "Robin, you didn't even think to ask her if she worked for the Sanctuary? Valkyrie's going to blow a gasket when she finds out that you got Alice into magic!"

"Who's Valkyrie? I don't know any Valkyrie! Lach- Puck, what is he talking about?" I demand, looking between Ghastly and Puck.

Puck turns to me, his face as white as it ever could be. "Do you have a sister called Stephanie?"

Ghastly shakes his head and rubs his temples.

Some more thundering footsteps come along. The dude on the bus with the stupid yellow hair and a woman with brown hair run into the room.

"Lachlan!" says the woman. "What have you got up to now?"

"Robin," says Fletcher, casting a warning look at the woman. "What happened?"

Fletcher glances at me, and does a double-take. "You're the girl on the bus!"

"Duh." I say.

"Giselle, get Skulduggery and Valkyrie." Commands Ghastly, not looking away from me.

"Ok!" I say, exasperated, as Giselle goes back out of the room. "Why is everybody acting as if I am a mass murderer? I just got attacked by this guy who could move underground! What's the big deal?"

Giselle comes back into the room. "Got them!" she pants.

Puck teleports out of the room.

Wait, Puck's last name is Renn, right? And the guy who loves his hair last name is Renn, right?

"Hey, Fletcher," I say. "Are you a teleporter too?"

Fletcher nods. "Yep. What's it to you?"

"Puck's your son, right?"

Fletcher swears and teleports out of the room, no doubt after Puck.

"Sorry you had to meet him on the bus," says Giselle. Her voice is really musical. "But I made him act like a normal person for once and actually walk."

The man who was really thin that was also on the bus comes into the room with another shorter figure with the face covered by a hat, and was wearing black clothes.

The man stares at me.

"Valkyrie," he says calmly. "You might want to look up for a second."

"What, Skulduggery? I'm-" her words are cut off.

"Alice?" she asks. Her fists clench. "Where is that Puck?! I will tear his head off when I see him!"

I back away. "Who are you?" I whisper.

The woman called Valkyrie turns back to me. She takes off her hat.

Her face is pale with straight dark hair and eyes. A scar ran from her cheekbone to the top lip of her mouth. Her eyebrows are drawn in a frown, and she has a side fringe.

I know that face. I have seen it many times in pictures that Mum and Dad had shown me.

"Stephanie." I say.

**Another chap done! Hope you liked it! It wasn't that hard to write, since I am a HUGE Skulduggery Pleasant fan! Thank you to the first 5 people to reviewed my story! I love reviews! **

**Yourz till Mevolent attacks the Sanctuary (then I would probably fight on Lord Vile's/Skulduggery's side),**

**Jasmine Lita Everdeen! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with another chap! Thanks to Mum for letting me type all day! Luv ya!**

**Have you guys ever heard a song called 'Swing' by Joel Fletcher? Lol the last name 'Fletcher' is so coincidental! **

**Ok, enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I happen to be a very hyper 13 year old that is addicted to Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Skulduggery Pleasant and the Hunger Games, so I'm not Derek Landy. Or his clone.**

My eyes glimmer with tears. After all of this time, she had been in a town near Haggard?

"Alice," says Stephanie. "I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you-"

"That isn't enough!" I explode. "You don't know how I feel when I had problems that only a bigger sister could have solved, you don't know how I feel when I see my friends with their siblings, you don't know-"

"I do know," whispers Stephanie. "I always wish that I could have been there for you, but I couldn't. Believe me, Alice. I never wanted to leave."

With a sob, she steps forward and hugs me. It feels familiar, like I have been hugged by her before. I put my arms around her too, and breathe in her earthy scent.

Skulduggery clears his throat. "Valkyrie, are you going to give her 'the talk'?"

Stephanie steps away.

"Stephanie, why are they calling you Valkyrie?" I ask.

Stephanie shuts her eyes. "I tried to keep you safe, Alice, but I guess I have no option but to explain.

"When I was twelve, before you were born, your Uncle Gordon died. I went to his house after his funeral, but I got attacked by a man, and Skulduggery saved me-using magic.

"I blacked out, but then found him again with Ghastly, and demanded an explanation. Skulduggery explained about magic, and how I was descended from the Last of the Ancients. Ghastly told me I could turn away from the magical world and live an ignorant life, but I wanted adventure. I wanted something different from my boring old life of going to school and growing up. It turned out to be one of my greatest mistakes in my life.

"I took up magic, and learnt to be an elemental and then a Necromancer. I met weird people, I met strange people. I met normal people who were stuck in the same situation as me. I got my reflection to cover as me when I was going out doing kick-ass stuff like saving the world many, many times." Stephanie grins, remembering.

"Is that why Mum said that there was something wrong with you sometimes in the years before you disappeared?" I asks, shocked by her sister's explanation.

Stephanie's grin fades. "Yes. And that's why I had to take another name. Every sorcerer has one, to stop them from being controlled. Mine's Valkyrie Cain, because Skulduggery said that I had a talent for raising Cain, and I was listening to Rise of the Valkyries on the radio when I was thinking about it. It just fit me, I guess.

"But I found out my true name and sealed it. I made new friends, including Ghastly, Gracious, Fletcher, Giselle, Donegan, Dexter Vex and… Tanith Low. Of course, there are more.

"I worked as a Sanctuary detective with Skulduggery, and made years' worth of enemies. Basically, me and Skulduggery are pretty high on the bad guys' list of people to kill. So I will warn you."

Stephanie looks at me in the eye. "Alice, you have a choice. It's obvious that magic runs in your veins, too, after you pushed at the air to get Sanguine. But magic is dangerous. It will put you in life-threatening situations. I had to leave you, Mum and Dad because of it."

Everyone in the room observes how I react. I feel like a performing animal.

"So, if you want to, Alice," continues Stephanie, "you can turn back now. We have ways to make you forget what has happened here, to make you forget that magic ever existed. You could go back to the life you should have. You know what they say, ignorance is bliss, right? But if you stay and fight…" Stephanie looks at the guy that she called Skulduggery.

Skulduggery speaks up. "You can work with Puck to help me and Valkyrie. You can train to be an Elemental, Adept or Necromancer."

"Yeah." Says Stephanie. "What do you choose? My advice would be to… forget."

My mind is practically about to blow up from information overload, but I think seriously about it. Stephanie, the sister that I always wanted, says that I should turn my back. But if I stayed… I could see Stephanie every day. Do I want that more than I want to have a normal, not dangerous life?

"What happens to Mum and Dad if I choose to stay?" I say.

Stephanie's face ages in a second as she realizes that I will say yes. "You will disappear as well. We can't afford to make the same mistake as before with the reflection…"

"Actually," says Giselle, stepping forward. "I have been developing an almost-perfect clone for us, just in case we had to make a diversion. They will act like a normal person, but it can't think. It will show emotion and act like the person it is a clone to, but it can't rebel against its creators."

"Are you sure that it would work, Giselle?" asks Ghastly.

"It's worth a try."

"Stephanie," I say. Everyone watches at me. "I'm staying."

Stephanie nods, like she expected me to say that. "Right, so the rules are: Number one; don't speak to anyone that you don't know about the Sanctuary. If a mortal found out, it would be trouble. Number two; don't use magic unless you have to. Number three; don't tease Fletcher about his hair."

I giggle. "Seriously?"

"Seriously. Trust me; you don't want to see an angry Fletcher. Number four; don't insult Skulduggery's ego. He has a massive ego that it has stretch marks, but hey, he's good company."

"Thank you, Valkyrie." Says Skulduggery.

Stephanie rolls her eyes at me, like _I told you so_. I feel a warm feeling in my chest.

"And last rule, you have to call everybody by their chosen names. You can't say their normal names, like Stephanie. You have to call me Valkyrie."

"And like Lachlan, Puck?" I say without thinking.

Valkyrie scowls. "He chose Robin Fell as his chosen name, the idiot. So everyone calls him Puck, since he is quite the trickster. That reminds me, you have to take a chosen name. Think of one soon. In the meantime, we have to get you back home. Skulduggery, can you take her in the Bentley?"

"Sure," says Skulduggery, stepping forward.

"Oh yeah, one last thing," adds Valkyrie. I turn towards her. Skulduggery taps his collarbones. "Skulduggery's a skeleton."

†

I climb into the car that Skulduggery owns.

"What type of car is it?" I ask.

"A 1954 Bentley R-Type Continental, one of the only 208 ever made. It is an exquisite car, retro-fitted with modern conveniences. It is fast and powerful, and if it receives even the slightest of dents, it would fall apart." Skulduggery says.

"Wow, I would just have been happy with 'it is a Bentley'." I mutter, swinging into the front seat.

Skulduggery looks as indignant as a skull can get. "Just a Bentley? That is the greatest understatement that I have ever heard in my life!"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it." I cut over him. "What can I call you?"

"Anything," Skulduggery says.

"Really?"

"No."

"How about Skul-man?"

"Finbar Wrong already calls me that; I don't want anyone else to."

"Who's Finbar Wrong?"

"A Sensitive."

"Right… then what about Skul-dude?"

"No."

"Duggery?"

"No."

"The Skull is Dug Up?"

"No."

"Jerry?"

"Where is that come from?"

"Is that a yes?"

"No. Alice, shut up."

"No, Jerry."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"How about we start up the Bentley?" I say, frustrated.

The Bentley purrs was it wakes up. It pulls away from the driveway smoothly.

"So, did Sanguine actually attack you?" asks Skulduggery as he manoeuvres the Bentley through the traffic.

"Yes. Can't you use magic to make the traffic move quicker?"

"No."

"What a waste. Anyways, apparently I knew him before he kidnapped me. But I didn't. He said that he thought that I was Cain's sister, which I am, but what has that got to do with me knowing him?" I ask Skulduggery.

"Hm…" mused Skulduggery. "I suppose that he thought that Valkyrie would have told you about magic, although I can't imagine why."

"Maybe because he is a complete psycho?"

"Could be."

"Who is this 'honey bunny' of his? No woman in her right mind would go after him."

Skulduggery's gloved hands tighten on the wheel. "That's because she wasn't in her right mind."

I sense his sadness and decide not to ask. Skulduggery is a really cool guy, I admit, but he gives me the creeps with the feelings that he emits sometimes.

He pulls up in front of our house. "Take care, Alice."

I raise my hand in goodbye. "Bye, Skulduggery."

Skulduggery drives away. I look after his car, and then walk up to the house. I open the door with my keys.

"Mum? Dad?" I call out, kicking my boots off.

The house stays dark and quiet.

_Dad must've not gotten home yet and Mum is out shopping._ I think. The car is not in the driveway.

Someone touches my hand.

"Holy crap, Puck!" I yell. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry, Alice," shrugs Puck. "But I had to get your attention somehow."

"How about acting like a normal person? I'm sure I would have noticed you then!" I say.

Puck studies me. I study him.

"Want to go to Australia?" asks Puck.

"What kind of question is that?" I say.

Puck shrugs again.

"No, I can't. Dad's gotta get home and-"

There is a sound like the front door is being kicked down. Puck grabs me and teleports.

I'm quite used to the feeling now, thanks to the constant unexpected teleporting.

We end up on a sunny bridge overlooking a sparking river.

"Where are we?"

"The Story Bridge in Brisbane, Australia." Says Puck "It's beautiful, hey?"

"Yeah…" I take a moment to gaze at the water. "Take me back to my house."

"What?" Puck blinks. "I can't do that! You might get hurt!"

"Since when did you care? Since when did you care about me?" I demand.

Puck looks shifty.

"Rob, at least take me to the Sanctuary!"

Rob looks startled at the use of 'Rob', not Puck.

"Fine, _Sleet_." He says.

I barely have time to be confused before he teleports me back to the Sanctuary.

Valkyrie comes hurrying up towards me. "Alice! We have got to go to Australia!"

"Just been there." I mutter. "Why?" I ask Valkyrie.

Valkyrie's face is drained of colour. "The Australian Grand Mage has been assassinated, and the Elders of the Australian Sanctuary have asked for our help!"

**BWA HAHAHAHA! I'm so evil, always leaving you guys at cliff-hangers! But I like using them ;) Thanks to Morgan Sulfur, PhobbyWriter (I have a friend called Phoebe!), and Flourissa Rose! For always reviewing! Thank you! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello! I'm going to keep this short so you can read the chapter…**

**I'm chugging along…**

**Enjoy!**

"What do you mean?" I ask, not really caring.

"The Grand Mage, Alice. And Australia is a Cradle of Magic! Who would dare to assassinate a Grand Mage of a Cradle of Magic!?"

"What's a Cradle of Magic?"

Valkyrie runs a hand through her hair. "Right, you're new to this business. A Cradle of Magic is like the most important part of magic, the bit where it keeps everything under control. Ireland is a Cradle of Magic, and so is Australia and Africa."

"Where is the Sanctuary of Australia, then?" I glare at Rob for wasting my time.

"In a town called Mistwave. It's a sorcerer town like Roarhaven. It's near Brisbane. Hey, Puck. PUCK?!"

Rob looks terrified, and teleports down the hall. Valkyrie chases after him, shouting about something that sounded like hitting him over the head with a broom.

Skulduggery strolls over. "I suppose that you have heard the news?" he says.

"Yup and why aren't you running around and panicking like a headless chicken like Valkyrie?" I say.

"Well, when you are as old as I am, these things don't really shock you."

"I'm not even going to ask how old you are."

"Wise choice. Giselle says that the clone making machine is ready."

"Ok." I don't move.

"Alice? Let's go?"

"Where to?"

Rob teleports back to my side and teleports me to a room with a big metal box and runs away.

"Coward!" I yell after him, grinning like crazy.

"Alice, are you ready to be cloned?" says Giselle in her musical voice.

Her voice is quite nice. I can see why Fletcher married her. Hey, I ain't blind to the feelin's goin' on between 'em.

Oh my holy chickens.

I'm thinking like Sanguine.

"As ready as I will ever be," I reply.

Giselle gestures for me to step inside the box. I do just that. Inside the box are heaps of lights, some flashing, some not.

A crackling noise comes from a small speaker beside me. I jump.

"Alice, I'm going to turn on the machine now. If you feel dizzy, close your eyes and lie down, ok?" says Giselle.

"Yes," I say, wondering if Giselle can hear me.

"Turning on…" a mechanical voice says, and the lights in the box start flashing. Over and over like a merry-go-round. Different patterns, same patterns. Too many lights.

I clamp my eyes shut and lie down. There is a whirring sound near me.

Suddenly, it all stops. I hear banging and shouting, but stay curled up on the ground. I feel hands on me.

"Alice? Alice!" yells a voice.

I vaguely recognise it to be Rob's voice. More footsteps come along.

"What's up?" Valkyrie's voice asks. "Alice? Alice! ALICE! What have you done to her, Giselle?"

"Don't yell at my wife, Valkyrie." Says Fletcher's voice seriously. "Giselle, what's happening?"

"Puck, go get Doctor Nye, please," says Skulduggery.

"Nye? Skulduggery, Nye creeps me out!" says Rob.

"Puck, shut up and go get him." Says Fletcher.

"Yes, Dad." Says Rob meekly.

Who's Doctor Nye?

Someone picks me up. "Alice, please wake up!" cries Valkyrie. I feel wet stuff fall onto my face. "You're my only family that knows about magic, Alice, please!"

Heavy steps come into the room. "Val, China says that we need to get to Australia stat!" says a male voice that I don't recognise. "What's up? Is that…. Alice?"

"Dexter!" I am thrown to another person. "Alice got cloned and now she's a… a…"

"A what, Val?" says Dexter.

"A vegetable!"

I snort.

Everything in the room stops moving.

"Alice?" says Valkyrie.

I lift my head. "You didn't seriously think that I was a vegetable, did you? I was paralysed for a few minutes, but that was it!"

Fletcher drops me. I land on my butt.

"Ow, Fletcher! What was that for?" I scowl, rubbing my backside.

Valkyrie jumps me, hugging me tightly as I slam back onto the ground.

"Don't _ever_ do that again, Alice! You got me so scared!" sobs Valkyrie.

Staring cautiously at Valkyrie, I ease her off me.

"I'm sorry, sis." I say. "But I couldn't move, much less speak."

I stare at the blond guy at the doorway. He has so many muscles. I mean so many that it is almost ridiculous. I was never a big fan of too muscly guys. I always see Mum looking at the bodybuilding magazines with the freakishly muscular men on the front cover then look at Dad.

Personally, I'm quite happy with my weird weak dad.

"Alice, this is Dexter Vex." Says Valkyrie. "He's my boyfriend."

I eye him. So this is the 'Dexter' that said something about China saying to get to Australia stat.

I walk up to him and hit him on the jaw.

He doesn't move.

"Hmp," I say. "You seem alright. But if you ever break my sister's heart." I pause threateningly. Everyone in the room raises their eyebrows at me. Well, if Skulduggery had any, I know that he would.

"I will kill you. Literally. Very painfully. In fact, I might kill you, bring you back to life as a zombie, and then kill you again. Just for the fun of it. Got it?"

Dexter raises an eyebrow at me. He turns to Valkyrie.

"Quite a bloodthirsty sister you have here, Val." Says Dexter. He turns back to me. "Deal. I got it."

Fletcher breaks out laughing. Giselle hits him on the arm, and then mouths an apology at Dexter. Valkyrie rolls her eyes.

There is a banging on the door of the clone making machine. Everyone's eyeballs swivel towards it. An exact copy of me walks out and punches Dexter as well.

"Well," says Giselle happily as there is an awkward silence. "I think that we can assume that the cloning operation is a success."

†

We stand in a circle around Fletcher. Valkyrie, me, Skulduggery, Rob, Fletcher, Giselle, Dexter and Ghastly are going to Mistwave, even though the Australian Sanctuary only requested the help of Valkyrie and Skulduggery. After all, since I have chosen to stay, me and Rob have to help them, and Fletcher, Giselle and Ghastly are our backup squad. Dexter is coming along because Valkyrie forced him. And he is a really good fighter, as well.

Rob gets ready to teleport my clone-we have decided to call it Alice 2-to my house. In that spilt second before Rob teleports, I remember something very important.

"Wait! Stop!" I say, waving my arms.

Everyone looks at me.

"Before Rob teleported me to Brisbane, someone kicked down our front door." I say. "Isn't it a bit dangerous if we get my clone there, and who will protect Mum and Dad?"

Valkyrie furrows her brow. I can tell that she still cares about Mum and Dad. She turns to Ghastly.

"Ghastly, since you are an Elder, can you get some Cleavers to protect Mum and Dad while we are gone?" says Valkyrie to Ghastly.

"Sure. Wait for me here…" Ghastly zooms out of the room.

Wow. Ghastly should be a champion sprinter.

"Now, Puck, can you teleport Alice 2 over to the house when the Cleavers come in?" says Valkyrie.

Rob nods.

Ghastly comes back in with 5 Cleavers, whatever they are. To me, they are basically people with scythes, white robes and visored helmets.

Scary people.

Rob holds the wrist of Alice 2, and Alice 2 puts a hand on the shoulder of the first Cleaver, and the first Cleaver does that to the second one. They disappear.

"Right, is everyone ready?" asks Dexter.

We all join hands and make sure that Fletcher is holding Giselle's and Ghastly's hands. Rob teleports back.

"The person was gone," he pants. "But there was a colossal mess. Alice 2 and the Cleavers are cleaning it up."

"Hey, Cleavers can clean?" says Giselle to Ghastly.

"Well, we had to fire our cleaners, so we trained the Cleavers to clean, too." Replies Ghastly.

I giggle at the thought of the Cleavers mopping and sweeping the floor. Rob joins up hands with Ghastly and Fletcher.

In one single stomach-lurching second, we teleport to the Australian Sanctuary.

**A huge thank you to my friend Lisa, for creating with me 'Oh my holy chickens'. Just for that, I will include you in Don't Even Try! And also, Florissa Rose, read the next few chapters becuz Northamptonshire will be mentioned and even might be a setting!**

**Review or Valkyrie will hit you on the head with a broom!**

**Rob/Puck: Review. Seriously, review. You don't want to be hit on the head with a broom when Valkyrie's the one doing it.**

**Valkyrie: WHAT DID YOU SAY, PUCK?!**

**Rob/Puck: Oh, um, nothing… THAT HURT, CAIN!**

**Valkyrie: THAT'S FOR GETTING ALICE INTO MAGIC! AND THIS-**

**Rob/Puck: OW!**

**Valkyrie: IS FOR TELLING THE READERS TO REVIEW!**

**Valkyrie: Actually, please review. That means that I can hit Puck over and over again with a broom**

***Rob/Puck teleports away***

**Valkyrie: COME BACK HERE, COWARD!**

**-.-; Alright… **

**Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**No! I forgot my disclaimer for the last chapter! **

**Anyways, there will be new sorcerers in this chappie! If you want to submit someone, I will give you to details at the end of the chapter!**

**I'm sorry for the slow update, but my status changed to 'drowning in homework' so I couldn't save the time to write!**

**But I managed to get this chappie up!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't have an ego the size of the universe, so I am not Derek Landy.**

We teleport in and dozens of guns are pointed at our heads.

"Whoa," says Ghastly, putting his hands up. "It's me, Ghastly Bespoke, Elder of the Irish Sanctuary. These people are my friends."

A girl that is about 13 puts her hand up. She's wearing a green tee with the words: 'Keep Calm and Kick Some Ass' and jean shorts. Her hair is dark brown, looped up into a low ponytail and cold brown eyes. Her complexion is cream, with some patches of red on her legs. She is really tall with sneakers with the Australian flag on it.

"Stand down, Cleavers." She says. "I think that they may be telling the truth. Phoebe?"

A woman that looks like she is 18 with light brown hair and green tinged with brown eyes steps out and closes her eyes. I feel the strangest sensation of something like a cold hand in her mind. I clutch my head.

"What the hell?" says Valkyrie, breaking the spell. "Why is a Sensitive poking around in our heads for?"

The woman looks affronted. "I'm not a Sensitive, Detective Cain. I'm an Adept."

"Why did you command that woman to look into our thoughts?" asks Fletcher.

The girl looks indifferent. "We had to make sure that you are not enemies. With Grand Mage Auroraborealis dead, anyone could attack. And that woman has a name, you know."

"I'm Phoebe Ice, detective from the American Sanctuary." Says the woman.

Ghastly looks at the girl incredulously. "You got a member of the _American_ Sanctuary to come? Seriously?"

The girl looks at Ghastly. "I don't take kindly to my choices being questioned. The Australian Sanctuary, unlike the Irish, has made peace with the American Sanctuary. Your names please?"

"I'm Dexter Vex," says Dexter.

"Fletcher Renn."

"Ghastly Bespoke."

"Giselle Xet."

"Robin Fell. Call me Puck."

"Valkyrie Cain."

"Skulduggery Pleasant."

The girl looks at me. "And you?" she asks.

I think about my options. My talent for raising Cain. What Rob called me-Sleet- before we left Brisbane.

"I don't think-" starts Valkyrie.

"Sleet Cain." I say, cutting Valkyrie off.

Rob looks at me worriedly.

"Nice to meet you. Now, please do a _friendly_," the girl glares at everyone in the room, "Meet and greet while I go to discuss some things with Elder Tress."

The girl exits the room. We all look at the different sorcerers from around the world.

"You guys all here for the assassination?" says Fletcher loudly.

Giselle sighs.

Everyone stares at Fletcher.

A short girl with black hair steps forward.

"I'm Yvonne Violet." She says. "I'm a defence Adept, but can do archery pretty well. I'm from the Malaysian Sanctuary. When Grand Mage Heft heard about the assassination, he sent me over. I'm 16. Nice hair."

Fletcher grins. The idiot.

"If you want to look like as if a chicken gave birth in it." Continues Yvonne.

I instantly like her. Giselle smirks as Fletcher shrieks like a girl and tries to get his hair spiky again.

A man that looks about 19 strides forward. "I'm an Energy-Thrower, and my name is Alex Gallant. My wife here is Phoebe Ice." Phoebe comes to stand next to him

Wow, husband and wife? They both look pretty young.

A girl in a black kimono and a wooden clip in her chin bob comes out. "Ohayo! I'm Castelia Mittoshinoki, a Necromancer, but I work for the Japanese Sanctuary! Nice to meet you!"

"I thought that Necromancers are all serious and stuff?" I say to Castelia.

After all, that is what Valkyrie told me.

She smiles. "Not everyone! I personally find all of the doom and gloom of the Temple and such all terribly boring, so I work for the Sanctuary! I'm not a detective, but I can fight well!"

A girl with orange hair and green eyes strolls forward. "I'm Elizaveta Blank. Call me Lisa. Adept, combat based. I'm Russian. Sorry about Lita. She has a bad past."

"Who's Lita?" I say. Lisa looks surprised.

"I'm Lita." The girl walks back in again.

"I'm Lita Camilla, Elemental and Adept. I haven't had to Surge yet. I'm from Brisbane, working for the Australian Sanctuary. Nice to meet you, blah blah blah. Get over it.

"I hope you had the time to introduce yourselves. We're going to get straight to the point. Grand Mage Auroraborealis has been assassinated, and we don't have the foggiest clue of who dunnit. All we have is that Grand Mage Auroraborealis was first decapitated, and then was ruptured into pieces."

"Tanith Low." Says Skulduggery.

Lita observes the walking skeleton. Her rock of a face doesn't betray any emotions. "We have considered that, Detective Pleasant. However, the angle of the slice and the bit of the sword trace left did not match Tanith Low's sword. It was someone else."

"Why are we talking to you, girlie?" a man calls out, lumbering forward. "Go run along and go play my little pony or something, why don't you? Call your Elder up and we can talk. Leave the action for the grownups."

Lita looks at him, anger clouding her eyes. She thrusts out her hand, and air seizes the man and throws him against the wall. He crumples on the ground. Lita stalks over to him.

"Let me make myself _very_ clear," she says. Everyone's eyes are on her. "I am the head of this investigation. I may be 13, but I am the best detective in the Australian Sanctuary. Any objections to me staying?"

No one says anything.

"Good."

†

We spend all morning trying to help Lita figure out who dunnit. We don't get any closer.

In frustration, I and Valkyrie take too long walks in the corridors of the Australian Sanctuary. Just looking at Valkyrie, I can tell that she is itching to go outside and feel the breeze. But Lita has confined us to the bright, clean corridors of the Australian Sanctuary.

We turn a corner and see someone on the ground, crying. I step forward to go help whoever it is, but Valkyrie's arm stops me. I realize that the person that is crying is Lita.

She is hugging her knees with her back on the wall. A boy that is about 15 comes around the corner and sees Lita.

"Lita!" he says, hurrying over. "What's the problem?"

Lita doesn't get up. The boy sighs and slides down the wall to sit next to Lita.

"L, what's up? You never cry if you can help it!"

Lita just shakes her head. The boy puts an arm around her shoulders and hugs her close.

"Come on, L. You can tell me, Josh Flicker."

Lita lifts her head. "We are getting nowhere," she cries. "What if we never find out who did it, Josh?"

"Don't worry, L. You'll get it. You always do."

"But Josh, do you see how the detectives look at me? Like I'm some kind of freak? I just need a friend… Lisa's one, but she doesn't understand."

Josh rubs soothing circles on Lita's back. "L, they will understand you. Just try not to lose your temper."

"But it's so _hard_! Thinking about what she would have done, walking into the apartment that we shared and seeing her empty bed!"

Josh sits up. "Lita Camilla, listen to me." He grabs her shoulders and forces her to face him. "You are the strongest girl that I have ever met-the smartest too. If anyone can do anything, you can do it. Stop punishing yourself for her death, OK? There was nothing that you could do about it. Everyone has to die sometime."

Lita hiccups and then brushes away her tears. She stands up. "Yeah. You're right. Thanks, Josh."

Lita hugs Josh after he stands up. The top of her head just reaches his chin. Josh tilts her head up.

"L, I've wanted to do this since the time that I met you…" He murmurs.

I imagine Lita's eyes widening in shock as Josh kisses Lita. Just for one fleeting moment, then he is gone.

"Josh?" Lita wheels around. "Josh?!"

Valkyrie pulls me out of sight and we walk away, as if that scene had never happened.

†

We are gathered in the Meeting Room again. Elder Tress stands up.

"This meeting will commence." She announces.

Lita slams into the room, throwing herself into her seat. All I can think about is the scene between her and Josh.

Lita notices everyone sneaking peeks at her.

"What?!" she snaps.

Elder Tress clears her throat. "So, as I was saying, the meeting will commence."

The door slams open again.

"Sorry I'm late!" A voice cries. "Elder Ballistae said for me to get to the London Sanctuary quick smart, so I got Robbie to teleport me over and then I had to stay for an hour meeting and then-"

"Yes, Detective Rose, please sit." Says Elder Tress, looking slightly ruffled.

A girl with frizzy brown hair and warm brown eyes burst into the room.

Robbie? _Robbie_? Is she talking about Rob? Why, I ought to-

Wait, why do I care about Rob? I don't! I don't, and I never will!

"Fluorissa." Says Lita, pulling out a seat next to her for Fluorissa to sit in. "Nice to see you back."

"Lita! Long time no see, huh? Got a boyfriend yet?" says Fluorissa, plopping into her chair.

Lita turns purple.

"Can I _please_ commence the meeting?" pleads Tress.

Fluorissa looks Tress. "Um… ok. Yeah. You can start."

"Thank you. Ok, Detective Rose, what do you have to report from Elder Ballistae?"

Fluorissa stands up. "Right. Elder Ballistae said the Tanith Low was spotted with William Raymond Sanguine in Africa. Not Australia. So that cancels out the theory that Tanith was behind it."

"Mr Jones? Can you confirm this?" asks Tress.

A tall dark skinned man stands up. "Yes, I'm sure that one of the Elders from Kenya said that Tanith attended a party there. And killed the star guest, the Grand Mage of Kenya."

"If Tanith killed the Grand Mage of Kenya, what's to say that she didn't pop over here to get Grand Mage Auroraborealis as well?" says Skulduggery, not standing up.

"How would she get over here?" says Lita.

Oh my god.

Holy chickens.

Not now.

Please, please not now.

I clutch my head, my splitting headache returning. I always had the headaches. No matter what doctor Mum took me to, not one of them could cure it.

"Ali-Sleet?" Valkyrie's voice comes through my haze of pain. "Oh god, what's up with her? Get a doctor, quick!"

"Fluorissa, get Prye. Now." Says Lita.

"Right!" Fluorissa thunders out of the room.

"Sleet. Sleet. Sleet, can you hear me?" Thank god, Giselle is still calm.

"I don't need everyone running around like headless chickens." I manage to grit out.

"Well, at least Sleet doesn't seem to be dying." Says Rob.

There is a sound like flesh on flesh.

"What the hell, Cain!" yells Rob.

"Don't be the bloody optimist in this situation, Robin!" yells Valkyrie.

"Yes. I agree with Valkyrie. Leave that job to Dexter." Says Skulduggery.

There is an awkward silence.

"How am I an optimist?" says Dexter.

"Um, hello? Doctor?" I say through clenched teeth.

Pounding footsteps come back.

"Good God." Breaths Valkyrie.

"Got Prye!" yells Fluorissa.

"Now, what seems to be the problem?" says a slimy voice. I would have shuddered if I wasn't in pain.

"Hello? Person lying on the ground clutching her head? Ring a bell?" I grit out.

"You got _Prye_, of all of the monsters in the world? This is the same species as Nye! It's dangerous!" says Skulduggery.

"Now, now, Mr Pleasant, I can hardly be blamed for the things I did during the war." Says the slimy voice again.

"Skulduggery." Says Dexter's even voice. "How about we let him heal Sleet?"

Skulduggery hesitates.

_Don't worry, Sleet. I will kill Prye if he hurts us_.

A voice. A freaking voice. Oh, crap, I am going crazy.

It's official.

"Skulduggery." Pleads Valkyrie.

"Hm… fine. Prye, no experimenting." Says Skulduggery.

Prye hesitates. "Yes, Mr Pleasant."

Someone picks me up and I black out from the pain.

†

I open my eyes. Two eyes are looking back at me. I shoot up and crack heads with the person.

"Bloody hell!" I yell, massaging my head.

Hm, my headache is gone. The voice is gone. I have a feeling that the headache will never come back.

"Well, Miss Sleet is awake." A gravelly voice says.

I whirl around. "Who are you?"

A short muscular man walks forward. "Elder Pious. Nice to meet you, Miss Sleet."

"Um… hello. Where's Valkyrie." I ask, shaking hands with him.

"Oh, she is coming. She will come into the room in three… two… one…"

Valkyrie barges into the room and hugs me. "I'm glad you're OK!"

I stare at the man. "How did you know that?"

The man smiles slightly. "I have the same disciple as Saracen Rue."

Dexter charges into the room. He grabs Pious' hand and starts shaking it.

"Hello. My name is Dexter Vex," says Dexter, shaking Pious' hand very fast. "Would you mind telling me what your disciple is?"

Valkyrie sighs and rolls her eyes. "Dex, I don't think that Elder Pious will tell you. Isn't that obvious?"

Dexter frowns. "Really, Val? I didn't think so." He says, letting go of Pious' hand.

"If Saracen won't tell you, what makes you so sure that Elder Pious will?"

"Elder Pious is dumber?" asks Dexter hopefully.

There is an awkward silence again.

Pious coughs.

"Uh… please excuse my boyfriend, Elder Pious. He is a bit… mental." Says Valkyrie, trying to tug Dexter away.

"I am not mental, Valkyrie Cain!" says Dexter indignantly, letting his girlfriend lead him away.

"Are you a Sensitive?" I ask Pious.

Pious looks annoyed. "Just because I know things doesn't mean I'm a Sensitive. I know, for example, that Lita Camilla has got a new lead in the case and Robin is going to teleport us to her in three…. two… one…"

Rob appears, grabs me and Pious and teleports us the meeting room.

Lita barely looks up from her map. "Right, so, as you know, the Requiem Ball is coming up again. It will be held in Ireland again, since last year Africa hosted it, and before that America, and so on. This is the plan: it is going to be held at Dexter's house in Dublin. Grand Mage Sorrows will be there, of course, and temporary Grand Mage Pious. Whoever killed Grand Mage Auroraborealis will not be able to resist the opportunity to kill two Grand Mages of two Cradles of Magic. We will be disguised as normal partygoers, and when the murderer tries to assassinate them, we swoop in and save the day."

"Won't the murderer kind of think of our plan? Isn't it kind of obvious that we will be there?" asks Rob.

I glance at him. "You actually said something intelligent."

"I am intelligent."

"I seriously doubt it." I mutter under my breath, just loud enough for him to hear.

He looks hurt. Hmp, serves him right.

"But, Robin, we will be disguised. You will be a redhead, Valkyrie will be a brunette, Dexter will be an ebony-haired, Ghastly will have a façade on. And I," Lita looks revolted. "I will be a dumb blond."

"No offence intended to blonds out there." She adds, looking at Dexter, Fletcher and me.

We mutter a 'none taken'.

Lita waves her hand. "OK, meeting adjourned. Go get ready for the Ball. It is in three days, after all!"

I notice a small infinity mark engraved onto her left middle finger, but don't comment on it. Valkyrie loops her arm through mine.

"Let's go shopping, Alice!" she sings.

Everyone glares at her for using my given name. Valkyrie blushes.

"I mean, Sleet! Let's go shopping! And Dex-" Valkyrie seems to pluck Dexter out of thin air. "Can carry our bags!"

Dexter sighs and shakes his head.

I laugh at his discomfort. One of these times, I'm really glad that Sanguine kidnapped me. I have to remember to thank him with a punch.

One of these times, I'm glad to have a sister.

**I've always imagined Alice as a blond-haired, blue eyed girl. I'm actually not quite sure what Alice's real hair colour is (whoops!) so if you know it, can u plz review and tell me what it is? Thx! **

**I know there are a lot of brown-haired girls running around the place, but my friends are mostly brown haired!**

**I'm not going to tell you if my friends tortured me so I agreed to put them in the story. **

**ALSO… Do you know who the little voice is in Alice's head? Think about how she is magic too, and has taken a name...**

**If you get it, get yourself a cookie! ;)**

**Do you like Alice's chosen name, Sleet Cain? I know it doesn't have the same ring as Valkyrie Cain, but I was writing out potential names and I liked Sleet the best. Why is she called Sleet? All will be revealed in the next chapters…**

**Yes, Fluorissa Rose is one of my faithful reviewers! Lita Camilla is based on me as a person. I can be cold and mean, but I am outgoing and fun, too! I also like the name Josh…**

**So, here is the sheet thing that you have to fill in to apply for a character:**

**CHOSEN NAME:**

**TRUE NAME (This is optional):**

**GOODIE OR BADDIE OR MONSTER:**

**IF IT IS A BADDIE, THEN WHAT TYPE? E.G. VAMPIRE, ZOMBIE, ASSASIN:**

**IF IT IS A GOODIE, WHAT IS HIS/HER/ITS DISICPLE? E.G. ELEMENTAL, NECROMANCER, ENERGY THROWER, ADEPT:**

**IF IT IS A MONSTER, WHAT TYPE? E.G. TROLL, GOBLIN, BANSHEE:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**STRENGTHS:**

**WEAKNESSES:**

**SIDEKICKS/BOSSES:**

**FAMILY:**

**BACKGROUND:**

**CAN THE CHARACTER KICK ASS LIKE A BOSS?:**

**ANY EXTRA INFO:**

**Ok, so that is the application form! Any characters are welcome, although I might not add them all!**

**Review or Valkyrie will force you to come shopping with her!**

**I LOVE my reviewers, but not as much as I love Dexter Vex and Billy-Ray Sanguine!**

**Yes, I like Billy-Ray Sanguine. Got a problem with that?**

**Bye! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a quickie for today!**

**I'm sorry the last chapter was a bit jumpy, but that was the whole point! Sorry again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I want to sue Derek Landy for spelling errors (He spelt forgotten wrong in Dark Days! LOL) so I am not Derek Landy.**

_A stooped man emerges from the shadows. He looks at the pale body in the centre of the room in disgust._

"_This is the best she can give me?" he mutters under his breath._

_He pulls out a scalpel and started carving symbols on the body. After a few minutes, the man steps back and wiped his brow. _

_Almost as if by magic, the body rises. It stands up and walks around the room, bumping into the wall over and over again. The man laughs with unbridled wickedness._

_A hooded figure enters the room. The hood casts a shadow over the face, making it impossible to see who or what it is. The man doesn't seem to notice the figure. The figure makes no move to get the man's attention._

_Finally, the figure speaks up. Out comes a child girl's voice. "Does it satisfy you, Craven?"_

_The man turns angrily to the girl. "You are in my debt, child. I did not kill you, as I should have had. Only Melancholia stopped me. Be grateful that you are alive!"_

"_Yet I hid you after Melancholia died, and any other Necromancer Temple would not take you in. Without me, the Skeleton Detective and his partner Valkyrie Cain would have caught up to you by now."_

_The man stills at the mention of the Skeleton Detective. His memories of it still hurt like hell after the disastrous situation when Melancholia, his prize, died and left him at the bottom of the ladder of the ranks. He had killed, cheated and lied so his pretty little bargaining chip would become Death Bringer._

_Damn Skulduggery Pleasant._

"_Child, you have completed your debt to me." The man muttered, twisting his pale hands together._

_The figure nods and starts laughing. The man's head snaps up and he stares at the figure. The child continues to laugh. _

"_I will keep you around, Craven," the girl laughs. "You are amusing, and you can assist me in my goal. It is a long time that I have been around a Necromancer."_

_The man, Craven, attempts a smile at this but fails miserably. The girl suddenly stops laughing._

"_Come now, slave." She says snapping her fingers. _

_Craven walked forward like a zombie. They went out of the room and disappeared into the black._

**Oh yes, Craven is BACK! I wondered where he was after there was no mention of him after Death Bringer, so I decided to bring him back! I bet you can't guess who the figure was!**

**Till next chapter!  
Jasmine Lita Everdeen.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am currently still drowning in homework, so forgive me for the slow update. ;) hope u guys out there enjoy the chappie!**

**Also, I know it is a bit early to be asking this, but I need more reviews! I have like 33, and thx to the ppl that wrote them, becuz you didn't make me feel so lousy, but seriously, even if it is criticism, plz review!**

**Ok, with that out of the way, let's go on!**

**Enjoy!**

The first thing that Valkyrie does is drags me into a department store in Brisbane City. Rob teleported us there after Valkyrie threatened to hit him over the head again with a broom.

I laughed my head off at him.

"OK, I admit, I am not a big fan of shopping, but after a few hours of shopping with Lucia soon fixed that up! Now, I'm guessing that Ghastly made you some protective clothing?" she says.

"Yeah, but he hasn't given it to me yet." I reply.

Valkyrie goes over to a rack of clothing. Dexter sighs.

"Val, can I _please_ go do something productive?" he pleads.

"Go beat up a bad guy or something." Valkyrie dismisses him.

Dexter scampers away.

Valkyrie picks out a dress. It's green with grey flecks on it. It also has no back and is a bit too short for my liking.

"How about no?" I offer.

"Yeah." Valkyrie says, putting it back on the rack.

She drags me out and onto the pavement and into another shop. I sigh. It looks like it is going to be a long day…

†

After 5 hours of hard-core shopping, me and Valkyrie collapse into a chair at McDonalds. We haven't found the perfect dress yet for either of us.

Valkyrie gets out her phone and dials a number.

"Yep, it's me, Val. I need some fashion help," Valkyrie listens to the voice on the other end of her phone. "Yes, Brisbane. Get Fletcher to do it," some more chattering from the other end of the phone. "I don't care. Get over here now."

Valkyrie closes her phone and catches me looking at her with raised eyebrows.

"What?" she asks defensively. "It's Lucia. She's a lazy ass, but she is a great fashionista."

"Is she a sorcerer?" I say.

Valkyrie looks slightly guilty. "Um, no. But she knows about us."

I roll my eyes at her.

After a few minutes of talking about life, a short blond comes over and hugs Valkyrie.

"Hey Rie! How's the closet? Who's this?" she says in a rush.

"My closet's fine, thanks. This is my sister, Alice. Alice, this is Lucia." Replies Valkyrie.

Lucia stares at my sister accusingly. "You never told me you have a sister!" She turns to me. "Hello! I'm Lucia, Rie's fashion adviser! Are you a sorcerer too?"

Wow. Lucia seems like she shouts every sentence. My ears are ringing. "Uh, yeah."

Lucia claps her hands. "Right! Ali, with your complexion and eye colour, I would recommend a blue dress with grey accents. Rie, you know the drill. Okay, people! Get off your butts! We need to have a make-over!

Holy crap. What did I get myself into?

†

Dear God. My feet are aching, my body is tingling and a couple of my brain cells have died. Lucia's chirpy voice has killed a bit of me, especially the bit when I am grumpy. Thankfully, we have found our dresses.

I have a long gown made of sky blue (same colour as my eyes!) with grey flecks at the edge of the sleeves and the hem of the dress. It's beautiful, really. I can't wait till the ball, even though we are putting our lives on the line.

Valkyrie's dress is blood-red with rubies laced onto the top. It looks perfect on her, although Val is a bit worried about the skin showing. I think that she is scared about Skulduggery seeing her. I'm sure, though, that Dexter will _love _it on her (hee hee hee…).

My sister groans. "Lucy, how do you have so much energy? We spent 5 hours shopping and you still are bouncing on the balls of your feet! Tell me your secret!"

"Sugar!" cheers Lucia, bouncing around like a demented bunny. "I'm on a major sugar high!"

I rub my eyes. "Should have guessed."

Fletcher appears beside Lucia, and backs away when he sees her hopping. "Sugar high?"

"Yeah."

"Right…" Fletcher eyeballs Lucia before looking back at us. "Lita says that the date of the ball has been moved to next week, so you should be prepared. Oh yeah, Alice," he adds. "You should find a date for the ball. You can't go stag. I'm going with Giselle, obviously, and Valkyrie is going with Dexter-" Valkyrie scowls at him. "And Lita is going with this guy so you're the only one left."

"Yeah yeah, I'll get a date. Happy?"

"Yup. Wanna have a trip back?" asks Fletcher, pulling out a hand mirror and checking his hair.

Valkyrie swats him "You're such a peacock. But yes for the ride."

I join hands with Valkyrie and Fletcher, give a little nod to Lucia who grins back at me, and I am teleported back to the Sanctuary.

**Quick update! Least I can do after last time… **

**The Requiem Ball is next!**

**Please review!**

**Valkyrie: Review or I will hit you on the head with a broom!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, I'm back! I recently watched the Little Mermaid again and I loved it. I think that it is the best Disney movie ever. What is your fave Disney movie? I liked Holes too.**

**To the Guest that reviewed: Uh, I didn't forget. I just think that either he survived and crawled his way into my story, or that I manipulated the SP world into bringing Craven back to life. For the Valkyrie hair thing, it will be answered in this chapter.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. ;_; *sob***

A few days later, before I know it, I'm sitting on a stool in front of a mirror. I slowly remember how I got here. Valkyrie kidnapping me once I opened the door of my room this morning and rushing me off to a different room. I imagine Lita isn't very happy about this. She doesn't strike me as a make-upy kind of person.

A beautiful African woman with skin the colour of chocolate comes over.

"Is this her?" she asks Valkyrie.

"Yeah," she says, turning to me. "Sleet, this is Kari. She studied glamour as her power. She's gonna do your make-up and hair for the ball."

Oh yeah. I'm going red for the ball right? Or was that Rob? Eh, who cares.

"Now, Sleet, I'm going to ask you to relax and let me do my thing. Valkyrie already said what you need to look like. If you get stressed, you'll look more like a banshee." She catches my horrified expression and laughs. "Joking. But it would help if you did relax. Now shoo, Valkyrie. I got Ashley to do you."

Valkyrie scampers off while I move onto a seat and lie back. I'm actually quite nervous. I've never been to a salon before; Mum always cut my hair at home. Anyway, I never liked makeup. I guess now I just have to grit my teeth and deal with it.

I look at Kari for instructions, and she looks deep into my eyes and suddenly I have the compulsion of sleep. So I give in. The last thing I thought is: _I hope I don't drool_.

†

"Sleet? Sleet! Get up!"

I shoot up, looking around wildly. A pair of hands grab my shoulders to keep me from moving.

"Stop moving!" someone cries. "You'll mess up your hair!"

Oh yeah. I'm with Kari, and she's doing my hair for the Requiem Ball. Oh shit! The Requiem Ball is today? Ugh, sometimes I'm so slow to get to the point. My eyelids force themselves shut. I feel a light feathery thing around my eyes, and resist the urge to giggle.

"Okay, I think you're done." Kari says. "Open your eyes."

I do, and I gasp. The person in the mirror looks nothing like me.

She has very light blond hair, almost silver, twisted up into a stylish updo. Her eyes are a stormy grey with flecks of blue and violet. Her skin is pale, very pale, almost like a vampire's. Her face has sharper features than mine. She's wearing light blue eye shadow and smoky grey eyeliner. Her lips are full and red. Is that really me in the mirror?

"You like?" says Kari, standing behind me and admiring her work.

"I _love_." I say, getting up to hug her.

That's when I realize that I'm in my dress. I don't remember changing.

Holy crap. Did… did KARI dress me?

"Sleet, underneath your dress is a combat suit. If you say my name three times in a row, then the glamour covering your dress will disappear." Kari continues, oblivious to my internal struggle.

I hear a shriek. A woman with blood-red eyes, skin the colour of snow and very light brown hair falling in a sheet behind her back and a deep red dress hustles up to me.

"Oh my _freaking_ God, Sleet! You look so beautiful and different!" the woman says.

I recognise her. It's Valkyrie, under all of the modifications. A man with dark black hair and cobalt blue eyes in a suit steps up beside her. That must be Dexter. Good God, I can barely even recognise any of them.

"Valkyrie!" I squeal like a schoolgirl, which I am. I wonder how Alice 2 is getting on. Has Mum or Dad suspected yet? "OMG, you look like a vampire!"

Valkyrie's face closes off for a second, and the atmosphere in the room goes cold. Dexter's shoulders tighten and his hands curl into fists. What's happening? What did I do? Are vampires a forbidden subject or something?

But as quickly as it happened, it's gone. People go back to what they are doing before.

"Well," says Valkyrie with a small smile. "Shall we go?"

We sweep out of the room, me still adjusting to wearing high heels. Valkyrie walks like she normally walks in boots, so she must have had a lot of practice. I envy her. We pass a lot of people as we are going down the corridor. I even see Ghastly with hair! I almost burst out laughing when I see his dreadlocks swinging side to side.

I enter the main room after Valkyrie and Dexter. A teen that has dirty blond hair and bright green eyes that matches her dress, which I think is Lita, stoops over a map. I internally sigh. She never stops working, does she?

"Sleet!" a voice calls out to me.

I spin around, stumbling forward a few steps. I look up and see a guy with fiery red hair and mischievous green eyes in front of me. He is wearing a classic black tuxedo.

"Uh, hi. Do I know you…?" I trail off, staring at the stranger before me.

He smirks, a smirk that I know very well.

"Rob!" I say, hugging him.

I feel him stiffen before he hugs me back. I feel him relaxing. I feel grateful that I see at least a bit of someone's former self underneath their disguise. I don't like seeing people who I should know, but they look so different!

"You sure clean up well, you know that?" I say, stepping back to see him properly. He fills out his suit quite well, actually. I never knew that he was this fit and… um… muscular.

I feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks, and I try to shove it away. Why am I blushing?

What is wrong with me today?

"Um, I don't have a date, so can you go with me?" he says.

I swat his arm. He grins at me, the light in his eyes dancing. I don't think that I have ever seen him this happy, in the short time that I knew him.

"Okay, you big idiot," I say, crossing my arms. "I'll go with you."

He laughs, a simple sound of pure joy. I swat his arm again for good measure, but end up laughing with him too.

"Oi, look at the two lovebirds!" Another guy shouts.

I turn to see Fletcher, or I think it is Fletcher because it is pretty hard to see who it is with all of the disguises going around, grinning so hard that it looks like it would spilt his face into two. A woman who is presume is Giselle is looking resigned, giving me a small smile that shows her embarrassment for marrying such a crazy buffoon. I give a small shrug back to her.

"I'm gonna kill Dad." Rob mutters folding his arms and glaring at the person mentioned.

"Hey, don't be too hard on him." I say, looping my arm around his. "He's doing us good, trying to speed us on."

"Do you want to give them a show?" He says, glancing sideways at me.

Even though I probably know what he is implying, I agree. "Sure."

His arms go around my waist, trapping me. I loop my arms around his neck. Standing on my toes, I lift my head and give him a kiss.

My first kiss isn't anything like I expected. Rob's lips are soft, working with exact synchronization with mine. I smell apples and mint, the smell of summer. He isn't forcing anything, just letting me know that he won't do anything without me doing it first. We just stand there, kissing.

**Okay, who thinks I rushed Sleet's and Rob's relationship? *puts hand up* I'm sssssssssoooooooooo sorry! But I had to get a reason in to why Rob asked her to the Ball with him. I'm also really bad at mushy scenes when I'm not in the mood. I just had to pop one in for the people reading! I'm also sorry because I was planning on having the Requiem Ball in this chapter, but it stretched out for longer than I expected!  
So soooooo sorry to Morgan Sulfur who asked about Dexter and Valkyrie! But I swear that when I get around to the Requiem Ball there will be a scene when they get all cosy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner! But I had my birthday, and then my friend's birthday, and tests at school, and other crappy stuff. Then my computer crashed, PewDiePie got me addicted to Goat Simulator, and stuff that you obviously don't care about! I hope you forgive me! Because of the wait, I have written an extra-long chappie! **

**The Maze Runner and the Giver are also really good books. I'm going with my friends to watch both of those movies that are coming out, so go read the books before watching the movies! Trust me, it's way better.**

**OMFG IM FANGIRLING THE LAST SKULDUGGERY PLEASANT BOOK IS OUT ARGHHHHHHH * RUNS AROUND SCREAMING* Okay. I'm calm. I've bought a book with all of the Skulduggery Pleasant novellas between the actual books called Armageddon Outta Here, and it REALLY GOOD so far. I can't wait till the library gets the last book so I can steal it! PLEASE LET VALKYRIE AND DEXTER BE TOGETHER! DEREK LANDY! PLEASE!**

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, not the 'Golden God'.**

A quiet cough breaks us apart. I colour, taking in Skulduggery's raised eyebrows. Wait, eyebrows?

"You have a face," I blurt out before I could stop myself.

Skulduggery's eyebrows – wow that sounds weird – rose higher, almost disappearing into his shaggy brown hair. He looks like he's 20 something, not over one hundred years old. Jeez, I now have a migraine. Wait. Duh, he had a face when I first saw him.

"Yes, Sleet, even I need to have a face. I believe that you saw me with one when you first met me?" he says.

"Yeah, but you didn't look young like that." I mutter under my breath.

Rob catches what I said and chuckles. I glare at him and punch him lightly on the arm. What do you say to a guy that you were making out with in front of the whole bloody Sanctuary (oh, shit) a few minutes ago? No, seriously. What do you say?

Thankfully, Valkyrie breaks in before I can embarrass myself further.

"Uh, I think we might be behind schedule? If the Ball is held in China's library, we need to teleport there is at least 30 seconds time 'cause the Ball starts at 7, right? And Ireland's time is…"

"Right," barks Lita. "Everybody who is going get in a circle now!"

Everyone hustles to get in a circle. No one in their right mind would challenge Lita, even if she does look different. I can tell that much about her.

†

I am shoved left and right as soon as we get there, nearly losing my hold on Rob's hand. My nose smells smoke, vodka and a hell lot of drunken people. Trust me; don't breathe when you are in a room with adults with wine or beer. It stinks like hell.

"This is nice!" shouts Fletcher over the sound of violin music.

Couples sweep across the floor to the music, immersed in their own bubble of _lurrrrrvvveee_. Oh dammit, I'm turning into a mushy ball of... mush.

A beautiful woman is sitting on a golden throne, her crystal blue eyes gazing out over the dancing people. I feel an urge to throw myself at her feet and confess my undying love for her. Even though I like guys. A lot. I don't play for the other team. I think.

Ghastly-with-hair looks at me and giggles. I mean giggles. I'm totally serious. He _giggled_. What is happening to the world?

"That's China's aura." He explains. So the woman that is on the throne is China. "I'm pretty impressed that you can resist it. Look."

I follow his gaze and see men and _women_ kneeling in front of her, begging her to marry them.

"That must get tiring." I comment, looking away from her for a moment.

"You have no idea," A beautiful silky voice says. I spin around to see China standing behind me. She is even more beautiful up close. She regards me with her beautiful blue eyes. I imagine for a second, waking up to those beautiful blue eyes.

I mentally slap myself and go red. I AM NOT LESBO. I AM NOT. I AM NOT. I keep chanting that in my head, not noticing China walking away. Rob touches my arm.

"You are straight. Don't worry; everyone feels like that when you see her."

I swallow and give a tight nod. The fancy dress is squeezing the breath out of me, like a constrictor. I don't like dresses, and all of this make-up is heavy on my face and feels like it has been baked onto my face. My hair is heavy. The room starts spinning...

A sudden breath on my ear startles me. I jump, spinning around, ready to slap the perv that got too close to me. But I see Rob's glittering green eyes instead of some person's creepy ones. I inwardly sigh in relief. I don't think that I would have fought well in a dress, especially in this frilly one that _I _chose.

"May I have this dance?" he asks, offering me his hand.

I glare at him for a moment, but take it. He leads me to the floor, amongst other couples. He places his hand on my waist, and I stiffen a bit from the contact. He notices, and gives me a smile that says: _Relax_. So I do.

Believe it or not, I manage to get though Mozart's Symphony of Something without any trip-ups. It looks like everything is going well. Rob leads me off, getting me a glass of water off a waiter as we go to find seats. My feet are hurting so bad from ballroom dancing that I want to reach down and throw my high heels away, preferably at Fletcher's head. He's been slipping me knowing looks all night, and it's bugging the hell out of me.

Rob nudges me with his elbow after we finally find some seats. I groan with relief as I sit down, my legs trembling like jelly. I close my eyes, imagining curling up on my sofa in the sun in my room at home, reading the book that I was currently reading: _Carrie_ by Stephen King. It is rather disturbing, but not so much a horror themed one.

Rob's elbow collides with my ribs again. I growled, shoving him away and opening my eyes to shoot daggers at him. He gives me a look and nods towards to a wooden mahogany door that leads somewhere in China's library. I look closely to see two blobs going towards it. I peer closer and see that it is Valkyrie and Dexter in disguise. They are giggling and... touching. _Ew._

"Should we follow them?" Rob asks.

I stare at him. "Are you crazy? I don't want to witness some kissing and touching. I'm not a stalker."

He raises his eyebrows. I punch him. He gives me a look. I fold my arms.

"I'm not going." I say. "I'm not going to stalk my sister and see some... stuff..."

"Suit yourself," he says, getting up and going after my sister and her boyfriend.

I gape after him as he strides purposely towards the doors. I curse under my breath and slip my shoes my feet. I lurch to my feet, wincing as I feel stabbing pains. Damn Rob and my concern for him.

I quietly and inconspicuously as possible go towards the door, glancing around for any onlookers. But it seems like everyone is immersed in their own lives. Good. The door squeaks as I push it open. I glance backwards and slip through the crack.

My shoes make soft clicking sounds as I creep along, trying to be as silent as possible. I see a doorway, and hurry towards it. A hand grabs my waist and pulls me into an alcove. I start to cry out, but I feel a pair of lips stop it. My eyes stay closed with shock. After the lips have determined that I won't panic anymore, they leave. My eyes flutter open and I stare into a pair of green ones.

"Rob!" I whisper, enraged. "You scared me-"

"Shh!" he places a hand over my mouth.

I'm about to bite it when I realise what it happening in the room that seemed like a... meadow? The door must've lead outside into a garden. Valkyrie and Dexter are passionately kissing. I feel a sort of vomit coming up as I watch. But it's like a car crash. You can't turn away.

Dexter breaks away—finally! God, I was going to vomit. Then they do something worse. They start frolicking. Do I seriously have to watch this?

**DEXTER'S POV:**

They had just finished having a water fight in the beautifully sunny back garden of China's library when they sat on the, now drenched, picnic blanket that had been set out for sunbathing or just chilling in each other's company, both of them were soaked to the bone as they sat there drying in the sun and completely disregarding the fact that Valkyrie could have them both dry within a second.

Their complete delight could be seen by the wide and cheesy grins inhabiting their faces. They laughed and laughed and laughed at the memories they had just made as well as the ones they reminisced.

Dexter looked over at the way Valkyrie was trying to hold in the laughter like it was her job. The way her lips enveloped into each other and the way her cheeks bulged with the contained laughter was what he considered one of the things he loved about her. That and the fact that she was beautiful and intelligent and could always cheer him up and make him laugh when he needed it. She would also be there for him whenever he needed it... He loved her.

Not the 'friendship love' or the 'crush love'... the-legit-head-over-heels-love, where you get butterflies in your stomach when you look at her and you can't think of anything but her beautiful face while you are in important meetings with bosses and... important people. The kind of love that makes sparks fly every time you kiss or even just brush your fingers against hers.

He loved her and he wasn't afraid to admit it because throughout the two years they had spent together as a couple they had never said them specific three words but they knew. Everyone knew. Dexter Vex and Valkyrie Cain were in love. So when he admired the way the light shone on her face making it brighter, he couldn't help but notice the little things about her that he always noticed. Maybe she did have a disguise on, but he could still imagine the way that she looked when she was her beautiful normal self. The way her long flowing dark hair framed her angelic face perfectly, the way her nose scrunched up ever so slightly when she laughed, the way her chocolate brown eyes were hidden by her usually make-up-less eyelids as she covered her stomach and was bent double in a fit of laughter. She was everything he needed in his life and he simply couldn't have it any other way.

"Will you marry me?"

Valkyrie stared at him, her grey eyes widening with surprise. He got down on one knee and looked at Valkyrie. She just stared at him.

After a minute, he felt a slight sinking in his heart. Maybe he had rushed it? Maybe she didn't want to take things further than just being boyfriend-girlfriend. He gulped and turned away.

"It's… okay," he mumbled, his fists tightening. "I rushed it…"

But then Dexter felt the familiar grip of Valkyrie's arm around his waist. He turned and hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. Then she pulled away. He stared at her in confusion. She pressed her lips to his. Even though she was in a disguise (as was he), Dexter could feel the emotion behind it.

They broke away, both panting slightly. She buried her face in his chest.

"Is that your answer?" she asked.

He grinned and gently pushed her off. She looked at him questionably. He took a velvet box out of his coat pocket and opened it. Valkyrie gasped.

It was a beautiful sparkling rose-cut diamond set in the middle of a gold ring. Small studded rubies were set around it. It glimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh my god, Dexter!" Valkyrie squealed, falling into his arms.

And that's when it went wrong, obviously.

**SLEET'S POV: **

The door to this underground meadow bursts open, and some creepy shadow guys march in. Valkyrie and Dexter spin around, their disguises melting away, leaving them like what they were before, plus combat gear. Rob spins me around.

"Do you have a code word, Sleet?" He says, searching my face. I don't respond. I'm in shock. He shakes me. "Do you?!"

I snap out of it. "Yeah."

"Say it, you idiot!"

I glare at him before whispering the code word: "Kari, Kari, KARI!"

The dress melts away, leaving me in combat clothes, the ones that I ordered from Ghastly. They fit perfectly, and are really light. A sword appears on my back, the sheath pressing into my back through the jacket. Rob taps me on the shoulder, and we sneak away. I don't worry about Valkyrie and Dexter, because judging from what I can hear, they're giving the shadow guys a fair beating.

We sneak along, cracking open the door and slipping though it. What we see it carnage.

Everybody is out of their disguises and is wearing combat outfits. Everyone on our side is battling at least someone from the other side. I look around, trying to decide who needs the most help. China's beating up those guys pretty good... Ghastly's destroying that person... Skulduggery's on the ground... wait, _on the ground_?

I take off and speed over to Skulduggery. I get over there with a blink of an eye just as the sorcerer that he's battling launches a fireball. With a shout, I launch myself to shield him, my arms crossing at the wrist automatically. The fireball bounces off the guards on my wrist and goes onto the ceiling. I fall onto the ground, and the sorcerer barely has time to stare before a beam from the ceiling falls on top of him. I cough out a kind of laugh, shaking. Skulduggery gets up, dusting off immaculate pants, and coming over to me. I'm trying to get up but failing. He cocks his head at me, observing with those empty eye sockets of his, then offers a hand. I accept it and he pulls me up.

"Are you okay, Alice?" He says.

"Um, yes. Thanks for helping me get up." I reply.

"No, thank you. If you didn't come and rescue me, I would be a pile of bones. What would the world do without my amazing wit and personality?" He gazes across the room, then jumps slightly. "I must go and rescue Fletcher, but I will keep an eye on you, Sleet. You might be more advanced than Valkyrie was," With that, he kind of glided across the room to punch the buffest guy in the world.

The doors that me and Rob had slipped through fly open. Valkyrie and Dexter stand there, looking dangerous. Valkyrie stalks into the room.

"Tanith Low. Where are you?" She says, her voice deadly.

A laugh echoes through the room. A woman in a trench coat and a man with greased back black hair appear. Wait, I've seen that man before. I gave a kind of strangled gasp and stepped backwards into Rob's arms. Looks like he recognised him too. Billy-Ray Sanguine. The woman smiles at my sister, then walks across the room. Everyone freezes, watching this woman, who looked like she was no threat but radiated power, go towards Valkyrie.

"Val," She beams, holding her arms out like she expects a hug. "It's been too long. Weren't you, I don't know, killing everyone in Russia?"

"Those days are long behind me," My sister growls, refusing to hug the woman. "What are you doing here? Did you kill Grand Mage of Kenya and Australia?"

"Aw, already cutting to business, Val? I liked you better as Darquesse."

A collective gasp goes around the room. Only the people that I know remain silent. What's so bad about being a Darquesse? What is a Darquesse, anyways?

"But if you must know," Says the woman, grinning at the reaction she has caused. "Yes, I did. It was so _annoying_ to use a different sword and a different angle, but it was so funny to see you try to work it out!" She actually doubles over with laughter. "I have also gotten notice that Alice has joined your little crew." She turns towards me and spreads her arms. "Ali, I'm your aunt Tanith. I know you aren't Val's kid, but you're young enough to be, and I'm practically her sister, so I'm your aunt!"

"You aren't my sister, Tanith," My sister snarls. "You used to be. Not any more, though. Not since that _thing_ took over you."

"When will you accept that I'm still Tanith, just with an extra bit of naughtiness mixed in?" God, does this woman, Tanith, ever stop grinning?

"Never. You aren't Tanith. You're a monster going by her name and body."

"You know that I can't bear my honey bunny being called that," Sanguine said, coming to hold her hand. He flicks open the razor and grins at her. "Now, surrender or things will start getting' nasty. We don't want that. We only want to kill Grand Mage Sorrows."

"No."

He sighs. "I hoped that it wouldn't come to this, darlin', I really did."

He throws the razor right at me.

In a blink of an eye, I'm behind Skulduggery. Thank god for Rob. And Fletcher for his genes.

"You won't get China, Tanith." Valkyrie says, a fireball lighting up in her hand and a stick in the other. "You won't get anyone."

Why a stick?  
Tanith laughed. "Oh, I'm afraid that we won't be leaving without China, Val. I think you know that. Best surrender her now and avoid the bloodshed."

"Why are you doing this?" my sister almost whispers, her face scrunching up. "Why are you doing all of these things, Tanith?"

Her grin got even wider. "It's just like when you were Darquesse, Val. I'm working for the person who's going to win. No point in being the good guy when you're going to die. Better be with the winning side and live."

At that point, sorcerers burst into the room. They trap Sanguine and Tanith in a beam. Valkyrie crumples, passing out. Dexter catches her and passes her to a sorcerer I don't recognise to heal her. Must be the stress.

"I see that I can't get China," Tanith says through clenched teeth, still managing a smile that looks like a snarl. Her eyes lock onto mine. "I'll settle for second best!"

Everyone reacts. A hand grabs my foot and drags me into the ground. I scream and kick as Sanguine's hand, but it's an iron fist and keeps dragging me down. The energy beams die down and Tanith laughs madly before disappearing. Rob is trying to desperately teleport away, but it isn't working. I grab his hand and say to him: "Keep Valkyrie safe. If she dies, I will kill you. And remember, I lo-" Concrete covers my head and I black out to the sounds of a sinister chuckle in my ear.

**BOOM your mind has been blown. Hopefully. Thanks a lot, Fluorissa Rose, for helping me with the proposal scene! Again, I hope you guys forgive me fore not updating and still review for this chappie! As I said, it's extra-long, so help me write the next one by filling out this form. It's the same as a few chapters ago, but I need minions for Sanguine and Tanith!**

**On that note, how did I do for capturing evil-Tan? Remnant Tanith is awesome, but I like goodie Tan better. **

**Here's the form:**

**CHOSEN NAME:**

**TRUE NAME (This is optional):**

**GOODIE OR BADDIE OR MONSTER:**

**IF IT IS A BADDIE, THEN WHAT TYPE? E.G. VAMPIRE, ZOMBIE, ASSASIN:**

**IF IT IS A GOODIE, WHAT IS HIS/HER/ITS DISICPLE? E.G. ELEMENTAL, NECROMANCER, ENERGY THROWER, ADEPT:**

**IF IT IS A MONSTER, WHAT TYPE? E.G. TROLL, GOBLIN, BANSHEE:**

**APPEARANCE:**

**STRENGTHS:**

**WEAKNESSES:**

**SIDEKICKS/BOSSES:**

**FAMILY:**

**BACKGROUND:**

**CAN THE CHARACTER KICK ASS LIKE A BOSS?:**

**ANY EXTRA INFO:**

**Remember, if you have an idea at the back of your head for a character in my story, just answer the questions! :D I need minions for Tan! Oh yeah, Dave the Chipmunk, Khoine will be appearing in the next chapter!**

**Please review!**

**Loves, Jaz xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all of the characters! I needed them!**

**Have you guys read the Maze Runner yet? ;D It's AWESOMEEEEEEE! Thomas Sangster is so cute! I may have accidentally fallen in love with him. :D or not. I have a Maze Runner fanfic up called Radioactive and I would really appreciate it if you r&amp;r it!**

**The Dying of the Light is different to this story, obviously, since Don't Even Try is set after The Dying of the Light. I might change a few things in the future plot line after I read it so it links back to TDOTL. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah, I'm not the successful author of the FINISHED Skulduggery Pleasant series D:**

When I wake up, it was dark. There was a kind of brain fart moment as I tried to remember where I was and why I wasn't in my house. Ah, now I remember. That dude Tanith and her 'honey bunny' tried to get China, and they took me instead.

I struggle to get out. The chair that I am sitting on is nailed to the ground so I can't move. The shackles that are trapping my hands feel heavy, like they took away something from me. It felt intrusive. I remember that Valkyrie had summoned fire by clicking her fingers. I pictured a burning flame and clicked my fingers.

Needless to say, I fail at that kind of stuff.

The door slams open. Tanith walks in. Her mouth stretches into a smile when she sees me. Seriously, that smile is creeping me out.

"Hello, Alice." She says, grabbing another chair and sitting on it. "It's nice to see you again. Do you remember me?"

"Why would I remember you?" I ask her, trying to twist my hands out of the handcuffs.

"Well, lets see. I am Valkyrie's best friend and I have saved your life many times." She says.

"I don't believe you."

A rage-filled expression flits across her face, but it is gone in a second. She smiles sweetly. "I'm treating you very well, Alice. So can you answer me a question?"

I didn't reply.

"What is Valkyrie, China and Skulduggery planning?" She asks.

"I have no idea." To be honest, that's the truth. All I know is that we were at the ball undercover, and that we were trying to catch the people that were killing every Grand Mage. Well, I guess that worked. But the unfortunate bit of it is that I'm captured. It isn't exactly a picnic.

"I'll ask you again, Alice." Tanith leans forward, messy blond hair falling over her face. "_What are they plannin__g_?"

I shrugged. "No idea. Sorry. Anyways," I sneer. "Why don't you send your beloved 'honey-bunny' along to go kidnap some more people to find out?"

Tanith gets up and right in my face. "I will find out one way or another, _Alice_." She spits out my name. "Don't fight for the wrong side."

I spit in her face. "I think that I know how I'm fighting for, thanks."

Tanith wipes my spit off her face, and then turns to go. She spins around and kicks me in the temple. There is a bolt of white-hot pain through my forehead, and I struggle to not black out. But I lose that fight. I register the door slamming shut and then I know no more.

†

When I come to again, I'm alone. My head throbs, occasionally sending a spike of pain into my brain. I groan, hanging my head. Why is this happening? What are Valkyrie and Skulduggery doing? Shouldn't they be trying to break me out of this place, wherever it is?

The door bangs open and my head shoots up. I expect it's Tanith again. But it's a girl, a girl with curly blond hair. She turns and gives me a smile. Her eyes are clear, like they are cutting into my soul and reading my secrets. I shiver and look away from her, focusing on the door. It's ajar, and only if I could move this stupid chair...

"Hello! You must be Alice, aren't you?" The girl says. She has a melodic voice. "I'm Melody, Melody Shadow! I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

I snort. What's with this girl and her happy-go-lucky attitude? "Yeah, I'm totally liking it here. Maybe add a window, a toilet, a bed, and I don't know, maybe remove these handcuffs?" I say sarcastically.

She smiles. "I can't, I'm sorry. But how about I sing you a song?"

This is irritating. I'm not a five year old! "Um, no thanks-"

She opens her mouth and sings out a note. I freeze, my brain not working properly. She continues her song, and my brain shuts down completely. My limbs go weak and my eyes droop. She approaches me, shadows rising up from around her. She sends me another smile before driving a shadow across my arm.

I scream, but my brain is still foggy. Nothing's moving properly. Melody looks slightly guilty before nicking my cheek with another shadow. I must be hallucinating. There is no way that shadows are solid. Then again, air isn't meant to be moved and sorcerers aren't meant to exist.

My world is completely weird.

Then, it's like my brain is taken over. I'm slipping into unconsciousness, but I'm awake. Before I go completely, a voice that sounds like me but isn't me whispers: _You'll thank me later. Don't worry._

**VALKYRIE'S POV: **

Alice is gone, and its my fault.

I slide to the ground, staring straight at where Alice was standing only a few moments ago and it hit me. My little sister, who had trusted me so much, is gone. Sanguine and Tanith took her, and who knows what they are going to do to her.

"No!" I sob, throwing my stick down and beating the ground with my fists. "Alice! No!"

Arms that I know are Dexter's wrap around me, lifting me up and cradling me to his chest. He whispers words of comfort, but all I know is that my sister, who shouldn't have known anything about magic and what I am, is gone. It feels like something is tearing my heart out, like a Remnant clawing it's way down into me.

Dexter puts me down, and I curl into a tight ball, trying to ease the pain in my chest. Skulduggery crouches down next to me, stroking my hair like I'm a little girl.

"We'll get her back, Valkyrie," he says. "Just you wait. I understand-"

"No you don't!" I shout at him, staggering to my feet. "You have no idea what it feels like, Skulduggery! You're just an unfeeling _skeleton_, not capable of being even _remotely_ human! So don't try and pretend that you know what it's like..."

Fletcher comes up to me and holds out his arms, his stupid hair messy. I hug his tightly, sobbing freely.

"Valkyrie, calm down," He says, stepping away and holding my shoulders. "How are we going to rescue Alice if you're hysterical? Calm down, girl!"

A wave of calm washes over me. I turn and Phoebe's holding out a hand, her palm facing me. Another strong wave of calm rushes and engulfs me, stopping my tears and shaking. I take a deep breath, forcing myself to think rationally. Fletcher's right, I can't rescue Alice like this. I give Phoebe a nod of thanks, and she lowers her hands. But that calm's there, pulsing around me.

"Okay, so we need to find my sister," I announce loudly, trying to hide the break in my voice. "Do any of your guys have any idea-"

"No need," Lita interrupts, back to her normal appearance. "I planted a tracking device on everyone who attended today," she ignores all of the angry stares, "and right now, Sleet's moving north, towards England."

"Northamptonshire." China says. Everyone stares at her. "What's the matter? I have my sources, and now that you know where Sleet is, why aren't you going off to rescue her?"

Skulduggery's face doesn't give anything away, but he turns to face Lita. "We do not have any leads, and China's information is the best clue to go by. We have to take this gamble and hope that China is right and isn't lying."

China looks offended. "Why would I lie?"

I summon the air around me, ready to shoot off to Northamptonshire, wherever that is. Lisa skewers me with a look. She must've felt the disturbance in the air.

"I think that we should go to the Irish Sanctuary to prepare, first." She says. "We don't want to do anything rash."

"Every second wasted is another second for my sister to get hurt!" I argue. "You know what Sanguine's capable of!"

Lita shakes her head. "We need to prepare, Valkyrie. We need a map, and we need supplies. I've got a contact in the Irish Sanctuary, and since most of you guys are Irish, I think that you can get us the necessary stuff. Is that right, Elder Bespoke?"

Ghastly nods, his face pale. His scarred, bald head shines in the light.

Lita looks around at all of us, and gives me a look that says to not do anything rash. Easy for her to say.

"Okay, we move out to find Sleet tomorrow at noon. Get at much sleep as possible, and everyone get up and 9am sharp. Anyone sleeping in will get left behind."

**Can you guys guess what's going on with Sleet ;D ? Expect the next chapter to be up soon, since it's gonna be another one starring Craven and the mysterious child!**

**Review please!**

**\- Jaz xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Happy 11 chapters, guys!**

**I'm guessing there are some PJO fans reading this? If you are one, here is a story proposal that I might write. This is basically a summary. Review and tell me if you want me to write it. **

**Nico wasn't alone when he travelled through Tartarus. Unknown to both demigod camps, there is a girl who is both Roman and Greek. As they spend longer in Tartarus and with each other, the two demigods realise that both camps are in grave danger. But at the final battle, can Nico and Tate come out of Tartarus alive and together? Nico x OC**

**So, review and tell me if you want that story written!**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I need to say it? I'm not the owner of Skulduggery Pleasant D:**

_Shadows._

_That's his birthright. Shadows left and right, swamping the room in their blackness. Strangely, Craven feels at peace in the swirling vortex of darkness. _

_Darquesse._

_Is it true that she is on the verge of rising again? That fool Sanguine doesn't realise what he has done by kidnapping the Cain girl's sister. If Darquesse was anything to go by, the true name of the girl will be even more powerful. _

_Tanith has told Craven that the plan's third step had gone perfectly. That is satisfying. At least Tanith isn't a complete idiot, unlike that... plaything of hers. Sometimes, Craven wishes that he could mutilate some sense into that Texan._

_Then again, Craven wouldn't be in this mess if he hadn't given Melancholia all of those symbols. He knows what an idiot he was, blinded by the promise of power. He knows that there is a bigger picture to every plan, and his Melancholia was just a minor step._

_How was he supposed to know that Melancholia was pregnant when he gave her power? That stupid girl, just wanting to be Death Bringer with no thought of that... _thing_growing inside of her. How was he supposed to know that the baby would turn out to be powerful beyond imagination allowed?_

_He wishes he could go back in time and strangle Melancholia before she had all of those symbols._

_The door flies open, and the shadows disperse. The hooded figure is standing there again, the same as a few days ago, only a bit taller. Craven bows down to the girl, his forehead sweating. _

"_The steps are going perfectly, my lady," he says, his voice strained._

_The girl doesn't move. "No thanks to you, I suppose." _

_Craven doesn't say anything. He knows better than to speak out of turn. The scar on his cheek still smarts from time to time. It embarrasses him that a mere_ child_is able to beat him, but this is no ordinary child. _

"_Maybe the girl will be provoked. She will learn how powerful she is. And when that happens, I trust you to go make her on our side." The girl says._

_Craven bows. "As you wish, my lady."_

_The girl holds out a pale, scarred hand. Craven can see the symbols that were carved there so long ago. He leans forward to kiss it-_

_The girl slaps him across the face. Craven goes flying into a wall. He crumples, his head throbbing._

"_I expect no mistakes, Craven," The girl cackles, her high-pitched voice echoing. "I will get my revenge, one way or another. I do not need you. Remember that you are only alive for my amusement." _

"_Of course, my lady," Craven barely manages to say._

_The girl leaves the room, leaving Craven with only shadows to comfort him._

**Ooh! THE PLOT THICKENS. Melancholia was **_**pregnant**_**when Craven experimented on her! If so, where's the kid? Do you guys want more fluff, more action, more comedy or all of them? **

**Please review! It will only take 45 seconds, I promise! I actually tested it. Even if it is one word or a :D please do! Remember to tell me if I should write the Nico x OC story!**

**\- Jaz xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**I really like Sleet's POV at the end :D I think it's really good! In fact, I like this chapter the best out of all of the chapters I have written! As always, review!**

**Enjoy the latest instalment of Don't Even Try! **

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own it**

VALKYRIE'S POV:

The cold air chills my face. I pull my hat over my face and hurry on. I'm going to check on Alice 2. It's been years since I have seen my mum and dad, and I want to get a last look of them with Alice.

I approach the house that I grew up in. My throat closes, but I swallow and clench my trembling hands. I haven't been here for eight years, and I've resisted the pull that wants me back here. Now, I give into it and the pain in my heart doesn't ease.

I use the air to boost myself up to my bedroom window. To my surprise, it's exactly the same. My bed is still untidily unmade, my old CD player is still sitting on my bedside table, and the poster of Pixie Lott is still stuck on the wall. A fine layer of dust is covering everything, like nothing has been touched for years. The door's closed.

Mum and Dad are still holding onto the Stephanie I used to be.

I boost myself sideways to Alice's room. The baby-blue shade of the walls is gone, replaced by deep blue. Her bed is neatly made, the corners tucked in and her stuffed tiger sitting on her pillow. Her desk is sorted into sections, a pile of school sheets on one side and a few pencils and pens on the other. A poster of Little Mix is stuck crookedly on the wall, a spot of white in a sea of black. Looks like Alice isn't completely OCD.

I crack the window open and land on the wooden floor. I creep out of the room and down the landing, hearing voices in the kitchen. Using the shadows to hide me and distorting the air to complete my 'invisibility', I go into the kitchen.

A hard blow hits my heart, leaving me almost physically gasping.

Dad and Mum look horrible. They've lost weight, and they have dark shadows under their eyes. When they smile at Alice 2, it doesn't meet their eyes. Alice 2 smiles back at them, robotically. I know that I've chosen my path, but I wish that I could tell them that I'm still alive, and I'm safe. Mostly.

"How's school, Alice?" says Dad, chewing on a piece of steak like it has no taste.

"It's fine," Alice 2 says. She looks down as her hands use a knife and fork to saw her own steak apart. "I'm doing good on my exams."

"How's Abby? Has she recovered?" asks Mum, reaching for some salt for her chips.

"Yeah, she's finished her surgery and she's in bed rest at home." Alice 2 takes a bite of the steak.

"What about you, Stephanie?" Mum asks an empty seat next to Alice 2.

I notice that a plate of salad, chips and steak with a glass of water is sitting in that place. A sob rises up in my throat. Mum and Dad still think that one day, I'll return. That's why they're leaving my bedroom untouched.

That I'll come back, and everything will be normal.

"That's good, Stephanie," Dad says, his eyes glued to the chair. "Are you going to Hannah's tonight?"

I can no longer fight the tears, and I flee, running out of the house and slamming the front door, not caring that Alice 2, Mum and Dad can hear it. I flee to the park near my house, curling up in a ball on the bench.

What have I done?

†

I don't know how long I stay like that for. My tears keep coming, soaking my pants. I stop, then think of Mum and Dad and burst into tears again.

Then someone else sits down on the bench next to me and sighs. "You shouldn't have done that, Val,"

I lift my head at Dexter's voice and see his face smiling gently at me. With a quiet wail, I throw myself at him and wrap my arms around his neck, burying my face in the place where his shoulder meets his neck and sob my heart out.

All that time, Dexter is stroking my hair and whispering calming words in my ear. When I stop, he gently prises me away and kisses my forehead, pushing the hair away from my face.

"Better now?" He says, playing with the fingers of my left hand.

I nod and attempt a smile at him.

"So," He continues. "Where's the wedding going to be held at?"

I stare at him. Wedding? What wedding?

Then I remember. _Dexter proposed to me_. I lift my hand and look at the sparkling ring on my finger. Dexter grins when he sees that I remember.

We spend the rest of the morning until 8:45 talking about wedding plans, occasionally kissing each other.

†

We're on a jet plane now, to London airport. The Sanctuary had managed to get us a fleet of Jeeps to get us to Northamptonshire, which is on the outskirts of London. I can't help from twisting my hands together as I think about what Sanguine could be doing to my little sister right now.

What did Tanith mean when she said that she's working for someone who's going to win? She isn't behind this. Someone else is. If so, who? I can't imagine anyone who would want to go against us, especially after... Darquesse is gone.

But she isn't. Darquesse is part of me, I can't get rid of her any more than I can get rid of my heart or brain. She's me, and I'm her.

Sometimes, in my bad days, I can hear her whispering in my head._ Let go,_ she says, _Let me take over. You'll feel better. Come on, don't you want to feel invincible again?_ But I made a promise to Skulduggery, a promise that I intend to keep. I'm not going to be Darquesse again, even if it kills me.

It's better that I die instead of hundreds of innocent mortals.

"What are you thinking about?" Dexter whispers, pulling my hands apart and entwining one of his hands with mine.

I give him a weak smile. "About Sleet, and how she's going. I don't want her to be... dead,"

Dexter rubs my back comfortingly. "Don't worry, Val. She's not going to be dead. You know her, she's a fighter. I could tell that about her ever since she punched me."

I manage to chuckle, but I don't know her. I left when she was four. I haven't seen her for eight years. All I know about her is that she's twelve, what her room looks like and that her favourite colours are deep blue and grey. I don't even know what her favourite sport is, or what her favourite food is.

I don't know my sister at all.

So I concentrate on Dexter and hoping that my little sister is all right when we get to her.

For my own sake, I hope she is.

**SLEET'S POV:**

I feel weightless. My head feels fuzzy, like I've eaten too much sugar again. I'm flying, blissfully free of any weight that was holding me down. I'm free, doing anything that I want to do. I'm peaceful and ignorant of the things around me.

But then, I'm aware.

I'm aware of the screams around me, the splatter of blood. I'm aware of sinking my feet into mushy insides, touching squished eyeballs. I'm aware of the smell of the metallic scent of said blood, the stench of death.

And I know that I'm the cause of all of this.

It's like you're watching a movie. You can see it, you know it's happening, yet you can't stop it. You can't stop anyone from dying, can't stop anyone from doing something stupid. You believe that it's real, that it's happening, yet a small bit inside you is shouting: _This isn't real! Get your head out of it!_

But I can't.

I try to still my feet. They carry on walking. I try to relax my hands and arms. They keep on shooting out fireballs and beams of sparkling light. I try to shut my eyes, but they remain open and seeing the carnage around me. _Why can't I stop any of this?_

Then I know. I'm not in control of my body anymore. I'm still here, I'm still Alison Edgley, also known as Alice Edgley, also known as Sleet Cain. The sister of Stephanie Edgley, also known as Valkyrie Cain, who is still alive after being MIA for nine years. The daughter of Desmond and Melissa Edgley. The crap sorcerer. I'm still me.

But some part of me is doing this. Some part of me that I can't control, some part of me that isn't me at all. A part of me that was meant to be hidden, not to be discovered, ever. The part of me that harbours all of my bad thoughts, all of my resentment towards my sister for abandoning me, all of the wicked things I have done in my twelve years of life.

The part of me that's evil.

I try to stop myself, but I'm sinking. Sinking into a pool of silence, of fuzziness. I wonder if this is what it feels like to be high on drugs, or at least drunk. But I know that I'm not any of them. I hang on to the edge of the pool with five fingers, trying not to slip down into depths of that pool.

Four fingers.

Three.

Two.

One.

Then I'm

falling

down

down

down

and

I

can't

stop

myself

from

sinking

then

I'm

Gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**OMG GUYS, YOU GOT DON'T EVEN TRY OVER 60 REVIEWS! OMFG IM LIKE HYPERVENTILATING RIGHT NOW THANK YOU THANK YOU I CANT EVEN THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH OMG I CANT BREATHE**

**Okay now I'm calm. Thank you guys so much! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I'm really happy! Thank you for everyone that reviewed, followed, favourited or even just read this story!**

**On another note, I'M IN CHINA! I wasn't intending to update, but I was writing out this chapter and I checked the stats for DET and I saw that there are OVER 60 REVIEWS *dies* and I just had to get this chapter up! It features Craven and the girl again, with a dose of Tanith and Sanguine!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm half-Irish, but I'm not Derek Landy.**

_Tanith Low comes into the room, splattered with blood. She grins, a crazy grin with lots of teeth. Craven refuses to look at her and stares at the ground instead. _

"_My lady, Eve has awakened." Tanith says, her voice excited. _

"_And now we are to be paid." Craven doesn't like Sanguine. He never liked him. Any idiot could see that he was being strung along by Tanith, except for the one being strung along. It's kind of sad, really. How the Texan was willing to do anything for the English ninja, or whatever she is._

_With a snarl, the hooded girl surges forward and slams Sanguine into a wall, a small pale hand wrapping around his thick neck. Sanguine gulps, his Adam's apple bobbing. Craven watches this with slight amusement. Tanith doesn't do anything but rest a cautious hand on the hilt of her sword._

_Oh, how sweet. Looks like she does care for her pet after all._

"_You will get paid when I say so," the girl snarls. "Is that clear?" _

"_Yes, my Lady," Sanguine says, his voice barely above a whisper._

_The girl releases him, and he sinks onto the floor, rubbing his neck where a red mark shows clearly. The girl glides back to her chair and settles back onto it, arranging her hood. In that moment, Craven catches sight of scars, scars in the shape of the symbols that he had carved into someone's skin, so very long ago. The girl arranges the fabric of her robe so it covered all of her skin._

_She lifts her head and red eyes glow. "How is our dear Eve?"_

"_She is wreaking havoc above us, my Lady," Tanith reports. There is a slight gleam in her eyes that Craven is suspicious of. "We are safe down here, of course. Eve may turn out to be even more powerful than Darquesse."_

"_Of course. Then that just increases our need to get her under our control. Are the Sanctuary approaching?"_

_This time, it is Sanguine that answers. "Unfortunately, my Lady, it is only the Skeleton Detective and his sidekick that are entering our building to rescue her sister." _

"_Does the Skeleton Detective realise that his…" Craven knows that her lip curled when she spits out her next words. "His sister is here?"_

_Tanith shook her head. "Of course not, my Lady."_

"_Good. Do you remember what to do to bring Darquesse out?"_

"_Of course, my Lady."_

"_Is Eve still in the building?"_

"_Yes, my Lady."_

_The girl brings her hands up to press her fingertips together. Her sleeves fall down to reveal even more symbols. Her eyes glow an even stronger red. "Then proceed." Tanith and Sanguine leave the room. "Craven, you know what to do."_

_Craven bows slightly, and leaves the room to the girl's sinister chuckle of delight._

**Okay! That was short but in the next chapter, we shall:**

**Discover who Eve is**

**Find out who is Skulduggery's sister**

**Review and tell me who do you think Eve is! Or the girl! I think I gave a lot of clues to who the girl is in this chapter!**

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR THE OVER 60 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS (like friends, of course)!**

**A Very Happy Jaz (AVHJ)**


	14. Chapter 14

**WHOOOO I WATCHED MOCKINGJAY PART 1 AND IT WAS SHUCKING AWESOME! SPOILERS AHEAD SO DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU HAVE SEEN THE MOVIE!**

**I'm learning guitar so I'm happy :D ONLY if someone wasn't fiddling with the strings and putting it out of tune! *glares at sister* JADE, YOU DON'T KNOW I WRITE FANFICS BUT I HOPE THAT YOU CAN SENSE A DISTURBANCE IN THE FORCE AND KARMA COMES AND BITES YOU ON THE BUTT!**

**Okay. HAPPY NEW YEAR, GUYS! And a bleated Merry Christmas :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD I was planning to update of Christmas, but then I was busy all day doing stuff D: Well, I got my guitar, so I'm happy. I've officially a junior in high school :D**

**70 reviews! OMG I love you guys so much (as friends).**

**Oh yeah, that Nico/OC story is up! It's called I Lived, and you can find it on my story list on my profile!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. I'd be rich if I owned SP.**

**VALKYRIE'S POV:**

Maybe it's the silence in the air that tips me off first that something's wrong.

I push open the door. Skulduggery had managed to trace Alice's tracker to here. We were going to smash a window and go in like badass sorcerers, but Skulduggery says that something's wrong.

To be honest, I agree with him.

I had insisted that I go in there alone, but there was practically a riot when I said that, so Skulduggery volunteered to go with me. When I say volunteered, I mean stated in a way that left no room for discussion. So it was me and him, creeping into a building where the enemy was, supposedly, hiding out.

Just like the old times.

Skulduggery comes up beside me when we get inside. Normally, he would take the lead, but he knows that this matters to me. The walls are spattered with red. I'm pretty sure that the red isn't paint. What the hell happened here, and is Alice safe? Bodies are sprawled on the ground, eyes glassy and mouths open in a silent scream. Even Skulduggery keeps his mouth shut, not making a snarky remark like he would usually.

Suddenly, a cold hand grips my heart. What if Alice is just another one of these bodies, in a room, a victim of a monster that has killed so much and obviously doesn't give a crap about killing more?

_Huh. You seriously believe that Sleet would back down without a fight? Come on, Valkyrie. I think that you know much better than that. _

A girl with blond hair pulled back into a ponytail stumbles into the hallway, a hand cupped over her cheek. She raises her eyes at us, and Skulduggery stops. The girl's bright blue eyes widen, and more blood drops onto the hoodie that she is wearing. She reaches out with her free hand. "Skulduggery?"

"Melody," Skulduggery breathes. Then he shakes his head. "No. You are merely an illusion. My sister died four hundred years ago."

Then the girl, Melody, comes forward, and I don't stop her. She takes off Skulduggery's hat and touches his cheekbone. His hand comes up to touch hers. I watch them do some kind of weird reunion thing, then continue to go down the corridor. That reunion is their business, and it isn't fair for Skulduggery to be torn away from his sister (?) when he just saw her again.

I can relate.

_Of course you can. Are you forgetting your real purpose here, Val? I think you're getting rusty. C'mon, let me in. I can help you._

I mentally block out her voice. I don't need it, not now. Anyway, Skulduggery and Ghastly and the rest have put in walls so Darquesse can't get back in. I'm sure that the walls are still strong. The occasional sentence is bound to-

_Slip out? Stop trying to ignore this, Val. I'm part of you, you're part of me. We're one. Stop trying to block your true nature out and just let it take over._

No.

_Are you sure?_

Yes.

_But I'm useful. For example, I can tell you that dear old Tanith Low is coming up behind you-_

I whirl around before Darquesse can finish. My left arm comes up, and it stops Tanith's sword blow. She smiles at me, spinning then slicing again. I summon a fireball and throw it, giving me enough time to reach for my stick and set it to stun mode. I block another attack and jab the stick at Tanith, but she sidesteps and stabs my chest.

I groan and hold a hand to the spot, my stick wavering. God, that hurts. I'm sure a rib is cracked, if not broken, but Ghastly's jacket and shirt bore most of the brunt of Tanith's attack. In a moment, I'm on the ground, an arm twisted behind my back and Sanguine's straight razor cutting against the back of my neck.

_You are rusty. God, you call yourself a sorcerer? That's pathetic. If I was out-_

I don't give a shit what you would do if you were out, Darquesse. You aren't coming out.

_Tut tut. Language, Valkyrie. Anyway, as I was saying, I would first make a fireball hot enough to melt Low's sword, and when she is weaponless, beat the living daylights out of her. Then I would turn and kick Sanguine where the sun doesn't shine, and proceed to make him regret that he was born. That includes melting his face, snapping his arms and legs, cutting his heart out, etcetera, etcetera. _

Right. You're not coming out.

_I wouldn't be so sure_.

Footsteps sound, and a pair of feet come to a stop in front of me. A familiar voice says: "Well, the great Valkyrie Cain is where she belongs. At my feet."

I make the connection, and a choked laugh/snarl hisses through my teeth. "Craven. I thought that you died."

"When you have a mistress as powerful as mine, you can be revived from death."

"You sure you aren't high on drugs? Because you're sprouting out absolute sh-"

A foot slams my face into the ground. My nose cracks and blood pours out.

_Pathetic._

"You don't know who you are up against, Cain. Someone much greater than the Skeleton ever will be. But I suppose it is time to say goodbye to you now."

"Wha-"

Something cold is injected into my neck. It worms into my bloodstream, then it hits.

Pure agony. Stabs of pain in my head, targeting my nerves. Somewhere, I am aware that I am thrashing on the ground, with Craven's cracked laugher ringing my ears. But mostly I am aware of the pain. Fire, burning it's way from my toes, over my hips, neck, and finally my head. My brain is frying, I'm pretty sure. Ice, it's freezing my body in a blazing embrace that is burning in it's own right.

_Valkyrie Cain, let me out. You will die. I refuse to die!_

You aren't me!

_Stop fucking denying it, Valkyrie! If you truly want to save your sister, then you will let me take over!_

In that moment of weakness, Darquesse slips through a hole in the wall that I didn't even know was there.

**DARQUESSE'S POV:**

Darquesse doesn't feel pain. Immediately, all feeling stops except the feeling of being _alive_. A chuckle escaping through her lips, she sits up. Her nose cracks back into place, ribs heal with a quick snap, the bruises fade.

Ah, it's good to be back again. Darquesse stretches, meowing with content. Craven and his minions are gone. That's fortunate for them, because Darquesse would exact revenge, in that special unique way of hers. Almost taking over the world is tiring, and that rest in Valkyrie's mind did her good. Now it makes her revitalised, even more powerful than before.

Yes, it's good to be back.

Now, to find that stupid sister of Valkyrie's. Really, why did she even allow the girl to live? If Darquesse was there, she would kill Sleet right out. A quick snap of her neck in the night while she is sleeping would be enough.

But no, she has to live.

Darquesse turns a corner, and the sweet melody of screaming and pleads of mercy greet her ears. Smiling slightly, she blasts open the door, and stops.

Not much shocks Darquesse, but this does. _Sleet _is standing there, a flame held under a man's head, grinning while his pleads eventually stop. Then she kicks his body away from her and turns to the next person trussed up like a prized pig. Pigs, that's what those people are. Ready for slaughter.

A woman in a white coat thrashes, desperate to escape Sleet. But there is no escape, and the woman chokes out water, her eyes widening as water pours out of her throat. Her eyes roll up into her head and she slumps.

"Being killed by the one thing that we need to survive." Sleet says quietly. Then she spins and flashes Darquesse a smile, and then only does Darquesse realise that those words were meant for her to hear. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

Skulduggery and Ghastly burst through the ruined door. Darquesse glances at them. Ghastly's eyes widen, and he takes a cautious step back. "Skulduggery."

But the Skeleton Detective is focused on a far greater problem. Sleet. When Darquesse looks back at Valkyrie's sister, only then does she understand.

The girl standing in front of them is not Sleet. It is her counterpart, her alter-ego. The Darquesse of Sleet. She must say, she never expected this girl to be as powerful as she is now. This is truly extraordinary, and Sleet doesn't know her true name, either.

"Hello." The girl says.

Darquesse smiles. "Hello. My name is Darquesse. You may know me."

The girl inclines her head. "A pleasure, Darquesse. I'm Eve."

"Eve?" Ghastly says behind Darquesse.

"The original sinner." Skulduggery mutters. "The one that started the decline of humans, according to the Bible. I can only imagine the amount of power she has."

Eve smirks, then smashes the window and disappears out. Recognising a challenge of power, Darquesse allows herself a smug laugh before flying after Eve.

A fireball strikes the pavement beside her, and Darquesse flies into the air. Eve hovers, occasionally dropping a few ten centimetres before regaining her balance. Inexperienced girl. This will be a easy win for Darquesse.

Suddenly, Darquesse shoots off into the air. Eve follows, unsteadily floating up the Darquesse's height. But her grin is self-assured, and this makes Darquesse annoyed.

Darting even higher into the air, Darquesse stops breathing, waiting for Eve to follow her. But she stays down there, a frown evident on her face, as she tried to work out how to get herself up there without running out of breath. Evidently, she has not realised that even sorcerery had it's limits, and you had to do it the old-fashioned way.

Darquesse drops, bringing a tree over to slow her fall. Eve hovers near her. But she isn't done yet. The wind whips around her, creating a mini cyclone. Bits of plant matter go into the cyclone, but Darquesse lets it die once Eve looks humbled enough. But Eve is full of surprises, and the tree moves out of the way, once again making Darquesse fall. But before she can steady herself using wind, a strong gale sweeps her off her feet, making her tumble head over heels. A fireball singes the ends of her hair. Darquesse examines the ends.

"Dang." She says. "And I just got my hair cut, too."

Why isn't she killing this girl? But some part of Valkyrie is holding back, not letting Darquesse truly hurt the girl, even though Eve isn't Sleet. Some part of Valkyrie still holds feelings, which Darquesse feel sick. Feelings are weaknesses.

As she lands on the ground hard, something slams into the back of her head and before she crumbles, she sees Eve fall, Ghastly holding a metal stick in his hand with a grim expression on his face. Darquesse would've laughed if she wasn't gone.

**Did that satisfy? I will explore Melody's and Skulduggery's relationship in the next few chapters. This chapter was mainly Darquesse and Eve bonding :D I was stuck with a name for Sleet, but then I was in English class and Eve just struck me, and since I'm Christian, I knew the connection and I thought that it would be a cool true name! I can't think of anything badass like Darquesse though, but who can think like the Golden God?**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

**\- Jaz**


	15. Chapter 15

**OKAY GUYS, GET THIS:**

**MY FRIEND PHOEBE, WHO I HAD GIVEN MY SP BOOKS TO, IS NOW IN LOVE WITH...**

**FLETCHER RENN!**

**Oh my Rowling, I laughed so hard when I heard that ;D Well, my plan to get her addicted to SP had worked, just not in the way that I thought of...**

**I know I haven't updated in a while, but I'm now in high school, and the workload is exhausting me. The good news is that I've planned out the rest of the Don't Even Try. It's pretty detailed, so expect updates to come sooner!**

**DISCLAIMER: Nah.**

A sharp slap on my cheek wakes me up.

I jerk up and bang heads with another girl around my age. She has shoulder-length brown hair with red streaks. When she glares at me, I can't decide whether her eyes are green or blue or brown. I stare at her.

"Jeez," She grumbles, rubbing her forehead. "I help cool you down, and this is what I get?"

A wan-looking Valkyrie comes into my line of sight, smiling weakly. She's wrapped in a blanket and Dexter's arm is on her shoulder. She shakes off Dexter's arm and, tightening the blanket around herself, sits next to me on the bed. She pushes me back onto multiple pillows. "How are you holding up, Sleet?"

Holding up? What-

The memories hit me like a speeding train. Bile surges up my throat, and the girl presses her hand back onto my forehead. Her hand is like an ice pack, and I barely manage to stop myself from vomiting. Frowning slightly, the girl slips out of the room. Valkyrie smiles sympathetically and rubs my back. "You remember?"

"Yes," I gasp out, leaning against her shoulder. "How do you deal with it?"

My sister's eyebrows draw together momentarily into a frown, but says: "That isn't the first time Darquesse had slipped out."

"I'm Eve, aren't I?" I mumble.

Valkyrie nods. "That's another thing, Sleet. That's your true name, and some people know it. You can be controlled if someone uses your true name."

"But... if everyone knows your true name, why aren't you controlled?"

"I got a rune cut onto my heart." Ew, you have to get your heart cut out and something carved onto it? But then, I'll be safe from control, so I should get it done ASAP, right? "You need to get it done as soon as possible. When-" I cut her off.

"Now, please." It's better to just get it over and done with.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Valkyrie says, exchanging a look with Dexter. Yeah, because getting something cut onto your still-beating heart was a great idea in the first place. "You should wait till you're healed properly..."

"But every moment that passes means that I can be controlled!" I argue. "C'mon, Val, I'll pull through."

Val opens her mouth, but Skulduggery, who just walked in, says: "Valkyrie, if she wants it done, it's best to do it now."

Valkyrie scowls at Skulduggery, but stands up. "Get Nye, please." She tells the man standing next to the door. "We're back in Roarhaven. We solved the murder of Auroraborealis, so we aren't needed. However, the leader, Lita – that's her name, right? - she came with us." She turns to Skulduggery. "Craven's alive, and we need to find out what's going on. The more people we have with us, the better."

Skulduggery inclines his head, his hat dipping low. Then Nye oozes into the room and smiles. "Looks like we have another one, hm?"

"Get on with it, Nye," Valkyrie snarls, then squeezes my hand reassuringly. "See you on the other side, yeah?"

"Yeah." I say, and shut my eyes as I'm pulled under by whatever Nye injected me with.

†

"Sleet?"

I open my eyes to see Valkyrie leaning over me. She looks much better, with a sparkle in her eyes and her skin with some of its colour back. Her hair is tied back into a ponytail. She breaks out a relieved smile and helps me up. Her stick is on her back.

"What's with the stick?" I say randomly.

She looks startled, but then smirks behind her. Struggling to sit up, I peek over her shoulder. Skulduggery's sitting in a chair, leaning against the wall with his hat tipped down. Is he sleeping?

Do skeletons sleep?

I think my brain just exploded.

"Well, Skulduggery forgot my birthday, so I said to him that I would've liked at least a stick, so for Christmas he gave me an actual stick, and it wasn't until a few years ago that he gave me this stick-" Valkyrie gestures at the stick stuck to her back. "that could stun and give bruises to people. I've kept it ever since."

"Cool," I say, wide-eyed. "I want a racquet."

My sister gives me a funny look, then shrugs. "That isn't as strange as wanting a stick, I guess. Okay, I'll see what I can do. You good at tennis?"

"Reasonably."

Her eyes light up. "We should have a match sometime."

"Yeah! But I bags Fletcher on my team!" I say.

Valkyrie grimaces. "Damn, you stole my idea."

We laugh. It's nice to actually know my sister, instead of listening to Mum and Dad's 'conversations' with her chair. She brushes back her fringe with her left hand, and something sparkles on her finger. I bolt upright and grab her hand, flattening it out and staring at the rock on my sister's ring finger. "Holy shit, Val! Dexter proposed?"

She blushes, her pale cheeks tinting red. "Um, yeah. At the Requiem Ball. It was kind of sudden, but yeah, we're engaged."

"When's the wedding?" I ask, them wink at her. "I bet I'm head bridesmaid, huh?"

She grins. "Sure. We're thinking next month, since I don't really want a big wedding, and there isn't really anybody to invite apart from the few sorcerers that I know."

I hop out of bed, standing and stretching. My bones crack, and I wince. My sister nods, like she just remembered something. "Sleet, I've been thinking, and me and Skulduggery agree that you should be given combat training."

Combat training? Awesome! "Hell yeah! When do I start?"

Valkyrie grins from my enthusiasm. "In a hour. Stock up on food, as I'm thinking that you won't be as energetic after a few hours.

†

My training schedule is as follows:

Get up at five to go jogging with Val for an hour.

Come back, eat breakfast, then box with Ghastly.

Play a kind of dodge-ball kind of thing with Skulduggery except for that he's pelting 10 fireballs at me every second.

Magic training with Alex and Valkyrie

Eat lunch then stretch with my sister

Do combat training with... um... this woman who's name I can't remember. I think she has... hair? Normal eyes? Anyhow, she beats me up.

Practice running with Fletcher and Rob, who teleports ahead while me and Fletcher struggle to catch up.

Val and Lisa teach me how to fall and other basic defence strategies if you fall out a window.

Dinner

Archery lessons with Yvonne

Battle strategies with Giselle, since Skulduggery says that I need to know how to invade the enemy.

Yeah, it's pretty hectic. It also hurts like hell. But over a few days, I have noticed a bulge of muscle on my leg that stopped my normal grey pants from fitting on my leg. I promptly sent Rob to tell Ghastly to make another set of clothes because I was clearly too big for my old ones. Today, I don a black skirt Valkyrie lent me and a tank top, because appearently I have a new class tonight. So, after Battle strategies with Giselle, I head to the gym to meet my new trainer with a dagger held awkwardly in my hand.

I walk in, and recognise the highlighted hair.

"You're the girl that treated me in the hospital." I blurt out.

She spins and shoots me a dry look. "No shit, Sherlock. Okay, let's get started." she walks to the middle of the room.

I hesitate, then follow her. As soon as I step in front of her, she pulls a two daggers out of her pockets, one for each hand, and attacks me. I step back, blocking her strike and lashing out with a kick. She grabs my leg and twists, pulling me off balance and onto the ground. While I'm down, she shoots a blast of ice at my face, but I roll and it hits the ground. So, we're using magic now?

I summon a fireball, which is much stronger than it was a few days ago. I throw it at her leg, but she makes it explode with another fireball. Ice and fire? That's strange. But no stranger than water and fire.

I spring back to my feet, and stretch a hand out, feeling for the space between the air, like Val had taught me. I find a space and push outwards, shoving the girl back a few steps, but then the girl steps up into the air and jumps forward, daggers out and pointed down. I avoid the daggers and roundhouse kick her head. It hits her temple, and she staggers. I feel again, and I use the air to spring me into the air, and I throw a fireball at her. She holds an ice shield over her, and she stops. But I don't let my guard down, eyeing her warily.

To my surprise, she laughs.

She bends over, laughing so hard that no sound comes out. I stare at her in confusion, my hands dropping from their defensive position. When she's finished, she wipes tears from her eyes and holds out her hand for me to shake, a full-blown grin on her face.

"Wow, when they said that I'll be training a newbie, I didn't expect you to be quite so good." She says, her body still shaking with laughter. "I'm Khione Ire."

"Sleet Cain." I look down at her body, which is much shorter than mine. "How are you?"

"Eleven. Why?"

My face burns as I realise that I nearly died at the hands of an eleven-year-old. Khione catches sight of my expression, then adds: "But I've been training since I was five, so don't blame yourself."

"Five?" She started fighting when she was _five_?

She shrugs. "My dad was pretty extreme about that kind of stuff." She looks at my face and practically anticipates my next question, and says: "My dad's the Devil. Literally. Like, spiky tail and all. But that's only when he turns into Satan, his true form."

I spat out my water. "Your dad is _Satan_?"

She frowns at me, and I shut up. "Dad isn't usually Satan. That's his true name, and only when he gets seriously mad does he turn into Satan. Dad's usually a pretty happy person." She takes in my expression and adds: "Well, as happy as you get down at Hell."

"But then how-"

"Don't ask."

†

After being throughly beaten-up by Khione, we sneak back into the eating area for a snack. But the fridge is already open by the time we get there, and Khione slips away. But I'm starving, so I creep forward. I recognise the shock of blond hair and poke him.

Rob yelps, but scowls at me when he notices me grinning. "That isn't funny, Sleet!"

"Funny enough to me."

Rob leans in, but I place my hand over his mouth. His eyes open in confusion.

"I think that we should take it slow." I say, "After all, I'm only twelve, nearly thirteen. I don't want Valkyrie to bite your head off!"

Rob grins, and removes my hand. He kisses it. "Sure. After all, I'm only thirteen. I don't want Dad to bite my head off."

I laugh, and he takes my hand. We grab the chocolate cake that Fletcher was salivating over before, and we eat it all, giggling quietly. It's all peaceful, and I sink happily into my soft bed that night, my bones and muscles aching.

I have a feeling that it's the calm before the storm.

**Next chapter, Sleet returns home! Or is it still home for her...?**

**Can any of you guys guess what Khoine's Dad's (The Devil) Taken Name is? It's pretty obvious. The person/people who get it right gets a shoutout next chapter! **

**\- Jaz**


	16. Hey Guys

Hi guys,

I know I haven't updated in almost an year, but shit's been happening in my life plus starting high school gave me a lot of stress and workload.

I'm gonna start writing again, but please don't expect a lot of updates at once. My mental health is not great at the moment, so I don't have a lot of motivation these days. Please be patient.

Thanks to everyone who stuck through with me and are just reading this story. I'm going to go through a massive cleanup of my stories and delete a few so I can finish other stories before starting new ones, as well as editing my writing, because let's face it, my writing last year was terrible.

Thanks again,

Jaz xxx


End file.
